Lies
by emzi-jayne
Summary: "Hermione." Harry said, "Mine. Always mine."..."You are my son." Voldermort said, in a voice that was far to full of love to belong to him. Up for ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Life at the burrow had become tense since the final battle. Since Harry had found out. Since Voldermort got away. Since Harry changed. People became unsure what to do, who to talk to about their problems. Even the slightest movement could set someone off, and then the whole house would go up in arms.

I, myself, Hermione Granger, preferred to stick to myself, my own silence the best company I could ask for. The Dynamics of my world was changing, and I was not going to be part of it. Sometimes Harry would join me, just sit with me in silence as I read of simply thought. He seemed to do that more often then not. I never complained, he had a lot going on. And the basically constant arguments is not somewhere you want to be if you want to lose yourself. Especially if you are the cause or basis of the arguments as Harry was.

Ron spent a lot of time with his family, more often then not causing arguments. Which was fine, he had lost his brother, he needed his family around him. But he did not need to bring Harry or myself into arguments when ever he was around us.

"Hermione?" I ripped myself out of my thoughts, covering my eyes from the sun and looked into the face of Harry Potter, the man of every girls dreams, including my own. Even if he did not know this.

"Hello Harry." I replied, moving over slightly so he could lean against the tree that was holding me up. Harry sat, our arms brushing

"They're arguing again."

"About?" Harry shrugged my question of, choosing in stead to stare at the hills in front of him. Hermione looked at him, taking in his profile, his handsome features, before turning her own head to look forward. "You OK?"

"They still won't stay in the same room as me on their own, they all look at me in fear, They wont talk to me like they used to, they wont touch me. What do you think?"

"Im sorry Harry."

"You didn't do anything, you've for nothing to be sorry for." He replied, his voice harsh.

"I'm sorry for the way their treating you."

"As long as you treat me the same, I don't care."

"Harry-"

"No, I've had a lot of time to think. You're they only one that has been their for me since the beginning. Everything you've ever done to or for me has been for my own safety or something like that." I smiled softly at Harry, before turning to look out over the hills.

"_Wheres Harry?" I questioned Ron as we ran through the crowds, dodging spells and firing them in return. The battle was raging around us, bodies lying on he floor, and propped up on the walls, people screaming as they fell or stumbled. I tried helping my people as we ran. I tried keeping my thoughts and sight straight ahead, not allowing the people allow me to distract me._

"_I thought he was with you." Ron replied, turning in a full circle as we reached the courtyard. We stood back to back, fighting they enemy's in front of us_

"_I havent seen him!"_

"_You dont think?" _

"_No. No he wouldnt." I shouted aloud, firing Furnuclus followed by a Engorgio. The death eater I was fighting, wasnt quick enough and both spells hit him, allowing me to break away "Yes he would." I muttered, this time to myself as I ran towards the forest._

"Hermione, you out here?" I hadn't realised that during my thoughts my head had drifted to Harry's shoulder

"Yes Ron." I shouted back, closing my eyes for a minute as our bubble was broken.

"What are you doing with him?" Ron spat as he approached us, eyeing Harry with distaste.

"Sitting Ron." I replied, feeling Harry tense under me.

"With him?"

"Yes, with Harry. Why wouldn't I?"

"You know perfectly well why!"

"No Ron, I don't. Harry's Harry. Our best friend!"

"He is not our friend, now come with me!" He ordered, holding his hand out for me to take. I ignored it, staying on the floor with Harry beside me

"Who do you think you are bossing me about?"

"Your boyfriend!"

"We kissed twice Ron. That does not make you my boyfriend."

"I think you'll find it does. You belong to me." Beside me Harry scoffed, and I rolled my eyes. "How can you sit their with him?"

"Because I trust him."

_I ran as fast as I could, my tired body bolting over obstacles that were in my way, my mind telling me to go faster._

_A hand wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me against a hard body "Were do you think your going, mudblood?" The cruel voice of Lucious Malfoy whispered, straight into my ear_

"_Get of me." I spat back, struggling in his hold._

"_You have humiliated me, you and your friends. You are going to do whatever I tell you."_

"_No." I whispered, struggling harder as he pushed me to the ground._

"_What are you doing?" Another voice interrupted _

"_Getting my revenge." Lucious replied_

"_STUPEFY!" I felt Lucious go stiff on top of me, and rolled him of, scrambling away and to the feet of my saviour_

"_Are you OK?" The male voice asked, holding a hand to me to help me up, I took it gratefully, pulling myself of the ground with his help._

"_Yeah thanks." I replied, taking a breath to steady my breathing. I looked up, taking in the dirty, ripped robes, and coming face to face with Draco Malfoy "Malfoy?" I asked, shocked_

"_Shocked?"_

"_Well...yes." I replied "You...you saved me."_

Ron scoffed, and bent, grabbing my hand from my lap, and pulling me up "Let me go!" I screamed, pushing him away. I could feel Harry behind me, standing as well.

"You will do as I say."

"Let her go, Ron." Harry spoke up for the first time, and I felt him step up behind me

"What you going to do?" Ron asked, his voice harsh as he looked upon his once best friend.

"Nothing. Just let her go." Harry stepped up behind me, his front pressing into my back.

"I'm not scared of you. Unlike they others, I'm not scared of you." I pulled my arm out of Ron's grip,

"What is wrong with you Ronald?" I snapped

"The whole family is being ripped apart because of him, and your not helping."

"It's not his fault! He couldn't have helped it! He didn't choice it!" Ron scoffed again, his face growing red

"You prefure him to me. You always choice him! I'm your boyfriend, your supposed to stand by my side no matter what!"

"For the tenth time im not your girlfriend."

"Just come here!" He shouted, his face now the same colour as his hair.

"NO!" I screamed, moving back into Harry. Harry's arms came around me

"fine. Have him. You two deserve each other." He said, starting to move away from us

"And what does that mean!" I screamed after him

"The whore and the traitor." He said over his shoulder. We watched him leave.

"_You...you saved me. Why? You hate me?" I asked, staring into his eyes_

"_I never hated you. I hated they idea of you, what you represented. But this is neither the time nor the place to go into that. You need to get to Harry before its too late." Draco shoved me away from his slightly_

"_Thank you." I said to him, before flying away, not stopping until they edge of the forest was in sight. _

_I stood on they edge, peering in, hiding myself behind a tree. I could see a block of shapes moving towards me. When they got closure, I realised who it was, and backed away, scrambling to stay out of the way of Voldermort._

_He called the whole fight to a stop, the remaining light fighters huddled together, trying to find strength in each other. We moved to our knees as one, the cold ground hard underneath us."HARRY!" I screamed, as sobs racked my body, as I saw the lifeless body of Harry Potter being put on the floor. My fingers grasp onto the ground in front of me as I fell forward, the breathe knocked out of me. My eyes zeroed in on him, checking him over for any sign of life. People around me moved, I felt that something was happening, but I kept my eyes on Harry, having seen the slight movement of his chest showing that he was alive._

_The next few minutes were a blur. Running. Screaming. Fighting. Watching. I stood on the inner circle, watching and listening to the battle going on in front of me._

"Hermione." Harry said from beside me, his chin on my shoulder

"Harry." I replied, glad that he was still holding me

"You look so hot when your angry." I laughed, thinking it was a joke, but when I felt him push his groin into my back side, it stiffled into a gasp "You make me want to bend you over and fuck you."

"Harry?" I asked, wandering what was going on. He peppered kisses along my bare neck, his hands holding me in place. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. And myself." He replied, pushing my legs apart with his, and pushing his erected penis into my bum. "Did you really just think about my erected penis?"

"What are you doing in my head?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady as his body did things to me

"Helping, love."

"Helping?" I asked

"Helping." He echoed, "Lay down, love." He commanded, I hesitated for only a second before moving to lie on my back. Watching as Harry lowered himself so that he had one leg between hers, and could sit up and stare at me.

As I watched him, I felt the nerves raise in me, unsure why he was doing this or what he was going to do.

Slowly Harry leaned down, our eyes connected as he pressed a light kiss first to my forehead, then my eyelids, before making his way to my lips. He simply pressed our lips together, waiting for some sign from me. I raised my arms up, running them up his arms, before laying them on his neck, not sure what exactly to do with them.

Harry took this as a good sign, and deepend the kiss, his tongue forcing its way into mine. Eventually, Harry pulled away, and move to my neck "Mine." He said, directly into my ear, making me shiver as his breathe washed over me. His teeth latched onto my ear lope, pulling it slightly, before sucking it into his mouth.

"Harry." I moaned, my hands moving to his shirt, clutching it in my fists. Harry's hands went to the bottom of my shirt, fiddling with the button. While his hands slowly undid the buttons his mouth sucked on my neck, before moving back to my mouth, I met him greedily, our mouths now battling as he pushed my shirt of my shoulders.

His right hand, that had been holding himself up either side of my head, now moved to me, palming my breast through my bra. "Harry." I moaned again, arching up into his hold.

"Mine." he said again, moving of me slightly so I could pull his shirt over his head, then returned to me.

"_You will never win Harry." Voldermort said, as they circled each other_

"_I always beat you, Tom. Just look at our history. You never win." _

"_First time for everything." Something was wrong. I knew it was, Voldermort was being to polite._

"_Lets get this over with Tom. Fight me!" Harry shouted, before sending a spell at him._

_Voldermort laughed, and blocked the spell. "Have to do better then that, my boy."_

"_I am NOT your boy!"_

"_Thats what you think." Voldermort murmured. I'm pretty sure I was they only one who heard, as I was standing directly behind him. Over his shoulder, Harry and my eyes connected, and I tried to get across what I was thinking._

_Voldermort pivoted on his feet, following Harry's eyes, to see who he was staring at so intensely "Ahh, Harry Potters pet Mudblood. Hermione Granger is it not?" He asked_

"_Leave her ALONE!" Harry shouted, sending another spell, that Voldermort yet again dodged. I had to duck myself so ha I didn't get hit._

"_you know, everyone always said that you and Ginny Weasley had something going, that you two were in love. But I never believe it. I always thought that you and Miss Granger here had something going, even if you did not know it."_

"_I said, leave her alone." Harry growled, anger obvious in his stance. I tried to get him to calm him down, knowing that his anger caused him to do stupid things, make his anger go out of control._

Harry's left hand moved under me, making me arch into him so that he could undo my bra, and then take it of off me. I moved one of my hands to Harry's bare chest, running it over the muscles their. With a sigh, Harry lowered his mouth to my breast, lapping at it.

"Please." I breathed, rubbing myself against Harry's leg, trying to get the friction. I felt Harry smirk against my skin, as his hands moved down my stomach, before resting on my jean covered centre. "Yes." I moaned, as Harry started rubbing, giving me just the right pressure for it to affect me. I had never gone this far with anyone. The kiss with Ron had been my most experience, and that was rushed and fumbled as war raged around us. But now. Now it was like this was a practice movement, me and Harry seemed to just fit together, knowing what they other one needed, and how to react to it.

I pulled Harry's head to mine, my breast cold as the air hit it, but my lips warm as Harry attached himself to them. His tongue played with mine, teasing it as he fingers teased me. My hands, walked down Harry's back, stopping at the waist band of his own jeans. The angle that he was sitting at made it awkward for me to do much, but as my hands went round to the front, and started undoing the buttons their, Harry hands found my own buttons and undid it.

_If I had off been paying attention to what was going on around me, I would have realised what was going on. The Death eaters were organising themselves, making a path directly to the doors, perfect for their leader to escape through. But everyone was paying to much attention to the fight to see this. Apart from Voldermort._

"_Angry?" Voldermort asked, smirking_

"_What do you think?" Harry spat_

"_So I am correct, you do like her." Harry didn't answer, and for the briefest of moments I had a massive smile on my face "And from her face, she likes you too." The smile went, as I realised how many people had seen it._

_Voldermort started to circle again, stopping when he had his supporters behind him. "Lets take this outside." He said, before turning and running through the gap. His followers following him. For a second, no one was sure what was going on, but Harry let out a roar of anger, and followed, pushing his way through the parting crowd. I followed closely behind._

_Voldermort ran, until he was in Hogsmead, and then stopped, his followers forming a circle around him, only letting Harry through. "Scared?" Harry laughed_

"_No. Just wanted some more space."_

"_Of course. That's what they all say." _

"_So, now we can fight." Voldermort bowed, and Harry did the same. Then the fight truly began._

"I cant wait." Harry said, pulling himself off me "I wont you to much."

"Don't then." I replied, pushing Harry's trousers down, while lifting myself up to help him take mine of "Make me yours." I said

"Always mine." Harry replied, before ripping my under wear off.

"_You need to balance your body." Voldermort said, after blocking yet another spell. He hadn't sent any spells at Harry yet, only corrected Harry position. This was making me nervous._

"_Stop talking, and FIGHT!" Harry shouted, his anger rising._

"_But I can not fight you."_

"_And why is that?" Voldermort seemed to consider Harry for a moment, looking him up and down_

"_I know lots of things. Things that you should have been told, the truth to lies that you have been told."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like your mother."  
><em>

"_Do not talk about her"_

"_Your mother, was a truly amazing woman. She held many men by the heart, me included." A shocked gasp went around the circle, and everyone pressed closure. The death eater in front of me, looked over his shoulder, and recognized me. HE grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me in front of himself. "She broke my heart when she ran from me. Taking you with her."_

"_You do not talk about my mother!"_

Harry took of his own boxers, before positioning himself at my entrance "Are you sure?" He asked,

"Yes." I replied, opening my legs that bit wider. Harry nodded, before pushing inside.

Everyone always told me about the pan of losing your virginity, and I felt it. Although, it was not half as bad as I was expecting.

"You okay?" Harry asked, pressing kisses over my face to try and take the pain away as he laid still inside me. After a moment I replied in the positive.

"_I was their when you were born. I was the first person to hold you. You weighed seven pounds exactly, and you caused a power shortage when you were born. The nurses said that showed you would have great magical power. They were correct."_

"_Stop LYING!" Harry shouted_

"_I am not. Everything I say is the truth. I may be they only person who ever told you the full truth."_

"_No." Harry muttered, his voice shaky. He knew what Voldermort was saying. I struggled in the hold the man behind me had, wanting to go to Harry, even though he was in the battle to end all battles._

"_Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Said you were attacked by me. Lies. Harry Riddle, the boy who lived, attacked my James Potter."_

Harry started moving, rocking slightly into me. I gasped at the sensation he was causing, bending my legs at the knees. Harry smirked down at me, and grabbed my legs, wrapping them around himself. The new angle made me scream in pleasure, as each thrust hit me on that perfect spot.

"_Your lying."_

"_I assure you I am not. You are they only one who does not know the truth. Even Mrs Weasley knows." The silence from the woman I knew was around, confirmed that Voldermort was in fact telling the truth._

"_Harry." I whispered_

"HARRY!" I shouted, starting to meet his thrusts "harder...please." Harry did as I asked, starting to go harder and faster. I put my hands on his shoulders, grasping them tightly

"Hermione." Harry said, "Mine. Always mine."

"Yours Harry."

"_No." Harry gasped, I could see the tears in his eyes._

"_You are my son." Voldermort said, in a voice that was far to full of love to belong to him._

_Harry screamed in rage and hurt, as Voldermort stood their for another second "Here." HE shouted, throwing something at Harry before apparaiting. I was pushed forward, and stumbled, before running to Harry, who was on his knees. I pulled him to me, holding him tightly as he started crying._

_I took the thing that was on the floor, pocketing it so it wasn't lost in the crowd._

"Now." Harry shouted, his thrusts becoming unpredictable, as the pleasure took me. Making me arch and scream at the same time. Harry tensed and released inside me.

**Continue? Finished? Let me know. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry?" I asked quietly, trying to find warmth from his body as the cold night air made paths over my skin. "Harry, we need to get back." I whispered, shacking him slightly.

"Why?" He asked, his voice not showing the sleep that he was just wakening from

"We cant sleep here. They'll get worried."

"You have used that same excuse for the past three nights, time for something new." Harry murmured, pulling me closure to him

"I'm cold." I said, my mind searching for a reason for him to get up and accompany me back to the Weasley house hold.

"Fine." Harry sighed, realising me from his hold, allowing me to get dressed. It had been three days since Harry and I had started our...meetings. Since he had declared that I was he, and he repeated it to me every chance we got. But only ever whispering it, like it was some secret that we held close to our hearts.

"Harry?" I asked, after we had both got dressed and were walking back to the burrow, hand in hand

"Yes?" He replied. Since the secret had come out, he had changed. He seemed, dare I say it, darker, scarier then he used to be. I knew I was safe, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me, whether that was some silly fantasy I had conjured to stop myself from being scared of him or the truth, I didn't let myself question myself. But he was defiantly different. If he got angry his magic would flare, his eyes flash and things would happen. "Mione?" 

"Sorry." I muttered, blushing

"What is it?" He questioned, squeezing my hand

"Have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"About...Voldermort?"

"Of course I have. It is all I have thought about."

"What are you going to do?" Harry stopped, and turned to look at me, taking both my hands into his and bringing them to his lips, kissing them before holding them to his chest

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Of course." I answered, without hesitation.

"Then you have to trust what I say, what ever I say." He had this wild look in his eye, like he was about to do something dangerous "If I say run, run. If I say follow, follow-"

"Harry, you're scaring me." I admitted, searching his eyes for the Harry that I knew.

"That is not what I meant to do. I just..." He let go of my hands, and stepped away from me, running one hand through his hair and turning his back on me. While he was silent, I walked up behind him, running my hands up his back, and giving him a massage. He leaned into my touch and sighed softly "I have a plan...or at least the beginning of one, and as much as I want to tell you, I can not." I opened my mouth to argue "Don't argue with me. Just be ready, please."

"OK." I muttered quietly, and ran my hands down his back, rapping them round his waist "I will be." I whispered into his back.

"Mine." Harry whispered, clutching my hands, before pulling himself out of my hold. We turned back to the burrow, "Their watching us." Harry mumbled to me, nodding towards the kitchen window. Sure enough, standing their was Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron, all starring at us. "Ron's going to try something."

"Is he?" I looked at Harry out the corner of my eye, "You really need to stop with the mind reading thing."

"Why? When it's keeping you safe?"

"It's Ron. The worse he's going to do is shout at me a bit." Harry didn't say anything in response.

When we reached the door to the burrow, Harry held it open for me, allowing me to go through first.

"Hermione, dear, can you sit for a moment?" Mrs Weasley asked, putting something on the table that smelled delicious

"Of course." I said, smiling and sitting in the nearest chair. Harry stood behind me, placing a protective hand on my shoulder

"Alone." Ron, demanded, glaring at Harry, well slightly to the left of Harry

"What ever you say to Hermione, you can say to me."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking at me, with a slight begging tone to her voice

"Harry stays."

"Fine. But he does not speak, or I will ask him to leave." Mrs Weasley said, as Mr Weasley walked through the door, followed by George.

"So, what's the matter?" George asked, sitting next to me. I looked at him, shocked. I must admit, George was they only member who hadn't started to act differently around me, still teasing me, still flirting with me, although he was started to act a bit differently around Harry.

"The matter is, He-who-"

"Voldermort." I said, everyone looked at me shocked "It takes longer to say all of that, then just his name, Its not liked its jinxed or anything." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Becoming Harry father."

"he didn't become Harry's father."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"And you wanted to discuss this without Harry?" I laughed, leaning back in my chair

"We need a plan." Ron said simply

"Perhaps you should get the rest of the Order round. Discuss Harry's life with them, without inviting him?" George asked, standing up. I looked up at him shocked,

"Thank you." Harry said from behind me. George looked at him, and nodded.

"I will decide what to do about him. You no longer have a say in my life. You lost that privilege when you kept my real family from me." I stood, knowing that Harry would want to leave now

"Hermione, we still want to talk to you." Mrs Weasley said, I turned slightly, trying to get Harry's reaction to this. He was mad

"I'll watch over her." George said, coming to stand next to me. Harry nodded at him and left, not looking at me. I watched him go, before returning to my seat. Once Harry had gone upstairs the talking began

"Hermione, you are the closest to him."

"That's because you all lied to him, and then started to push him away." I snapped at the older woman

"Whatever the reasons, we believe that with this news Harry may turn dark. We need you to make sure this does not happen."

"Harry will do what he feels best, and I will support him." I said, my face calm, unlike they anger that was boiling inside me

"Even if that means turning evil?"

"This is Harry were talking about." George scoffed

"George Weasley, do NOT back chat your mother!"

"When she stops being so ridiculous then I will do so. But until then, I am supporting Harry, like the rest of you should be."

"They only reason your with him is because he has money in your stupid business." Mrs Weasley snapped

"The stupid business that is keeping this family afloat." George snapped back, just as angry "Hermione." George offered me his hand, which I took and followed him out the kitchen door.

Once we were on the first floor landing I stopped him "Thank you George." I muttered, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek

"Just because my family is acting like dicks, doesn't mean I will." We stood still for a moment "You know, Fred always had a crush on you."

"Yeah right." I replied, a blush staining my cheeks

"He did, no offence, but I never understood it. But he would always say how cute you are. Said that when all this was over, he was going to make a play for you." We both laughed "Of course, I knew he never had a chance with you. You were too serious for him, to much going on up here for a simple Weasley." George, tapped my head with his fingertip "But he always would look out for you, even if we both knew he would never have you."

"George." I muttered, embarrassed

"Just know, that I will always be here. I'll carry on what Fred started."

"Thank you." I said again, before turning to carry on up to Harry's room, George following me.

We found Harry lying on the bed that he had called his since his first night at the burrow, the one in the room he shared with Ron, even though Ron had taken to sleeping in Fred's old bed.

"OK?" Harry asked, not looking as we walked in, George going to sit on Ron's bed, and me sitting by Harry's feet

"Everything's fine." George said "They are trying to control you, as always." George and Harry laughed, I stared at them.

"I heard."

"Did you know?" I asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Yes." He answered simply. I studied him, noting that nothing had physically changed about him, it was all inside. He was slowly turning dark. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I noticed Harry staring at George, and George staring back just as intensely. I understood instantly what was going on, Harry was seeing whether he could trust George. My thoughts were yes, but Harry had to check.

"George NO!" I screamed, laughing as he came towards me with a jug of water in one hand and an excited Teddy in they other.

"I think yes, what do you Ted's?" Teddy clapped, squealing as he did.

"You are George Weasley and I will get my revenge." I hissed, hoping that I was coming across serious enough, even though on they inside I was laughing.

"She's scary." George told Teddy as he dumbed the water on the ground. I nodded my approval.

"That's what I thought." I said, walking forward to take Teddy from George.

"If you turn out like George here, I'm throwing you in the river." I told Teddy as his hair turned red. I laughed at him, sitting down to play with him.

"I resent that!" George announced, as he walked away. I laughed, and started to play pat-a-cake with Teddy

"Hermione?" Ron asked, interrupting our game

"What is it Ronald?" I asked, sighing as he came and sat beside me

"What's this?" He asked, handing me a locket. The locket that I held in my hand had been the one that Voldermort had thrown at Harry, which I had picked up. It was gold, with a snake wound around it, hissing slightly every now and then.

"That belongs to Harry." I said, pocketing the locket. "And it was in with my stuff." I accused

"Why haven't you given it to Harry yet?" He asked, ignoring my accusation

"We've been busy." I replied, looking back at Teddy, who had found a flower to amuse himself with

"Planning your escape?"

"Ronnie's being stupid." I cooed at Teddy, transfiguring the flower into a rattle for him

"Don't patronise me." Ron spat

"Not in front of Teddy."

"Don't tell me what to do." When I didn't reply he carried on "You're becoming Harrys scarlett woman."

"Your mm tell you to say that?"

"It's true." He said,

"You've got a great way to try and persuade me to get Harry to go under your families thumb again." I spat, standing up and walking away, picking up Teddy as I did so.

"What did he want?" Harry asked as I walked back into the kitchen,

"Nothing major." I replied, struggling to hold Teddy as he stretched to Harry. Harry took him and started up the stairs with me following behind.

Once we were in his room, he sat on the bed with Teddy, letting him roll around on it

"Here." I said, passing Harry the locket. Harry took it, and started hissing at it. Harry's parsle toungue freaked me out, and by the way Teddy froze when Harry started I guessed it did him to. So, I picked him up and said "Bath time."

"Bath time?" George asked, joining me and Teddy in the bathroom as Teddy tried to get me as wet as him.

"Yep. For both of us it seems." I laughed, splashing Teddy a bit.

"Your good with him." I looked briefly at George

"You'r family are scared of him."

"They dont trust that he won't turn out like his dad."

"A were wolf you mean?"

"Exactly."

"He's still a child. It shouldn't matter what he is." I sighed, hating the mess we were in "Geor-"

"Shhhh." I looked sharply at him, not realising that he had shut the door. He gestured to the door, where I realised that Ron was talking out side of it. "Listen." He ordered, I nodded, and picked Teddy out the bath, starting to dry him.

"Mum! She won't listen to me!"

"Then make her listen. We need Harry. He needs to full fill his destiny, and then marry Ginny. And you will be able to do what ever you want, with who ever you want. "

"But how?"

"Force her." Mrs Weasley said, her voice fading. I looked at George, shocked.

"We're getting out of here." He told me, before leaving.

"Bed time." I said to Teddy, forcing all thoughts about what we had just heard out of my head. Teddy snuggled closure to me, showing me just how tired he was. I laughed softly, taking him to his bed and tucking him in, with a kiss to the fore head, I left him, waving my wand so a song would play for him.

Once back in my room, I collapsed on my bed, picking up my worn copy of Hogwarts A History. About an hour later,

Ron entered my room, standing awkwardly in the door way, ignoring me ignoring him. "Hermi?" I put the book down, really wishing that I had gone to sleep as soon as I had entered the room, instead of doing my normal and reading.

"I'm tired Ron"

"I just want to talk." He announced, stepping into the room

"About?"

"us." 

"Their is no us."

"But their could be." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed

"No, their couldn't be."

"Who says? Harry?"

"Me."

"You wont be able to leave me you know." he said, I scrunched my face up

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not dumb." I scoffed "I know that you are planning to leave."

"Yes Ron. I plan to leave the Weasley house." I said, hiding the truth behind clever thought out words.

"To hell you are." I sat up, turning to face him.

"You going to stop me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Any way I can." He said through gritted teeth. I had to laugh, it sounded so much like a line from a bad movie.

"I'm better then you at magic." I said, moving towards him

"I wont use magic." 

"Do you think Harry, heck George, will allow you to get away with that?" Ron didn't reply, "That's what I thought."

"What about Teddy?"

"What about him?" I asked, staring at Ronald

"You wouldn't leave him would you? Because I really don't think that you're be taking him with you."

"What are you trying to say Ron?" Ron walked forward, taking my arm and dragging me to the bed

"Mum told me to keep you here by any means necessary." He said, fingers playing up my arm

"So your threatening a little boy?" I snapped back, pulling my arm free.

"We could have been great you know, we still could be. If you would just get this silly notion of Harry out of your head. He's just using you. You need to realise that. And see that I am the best your going to get." He leaned towards me, like he was going to lean in for a kiss, and I leaned back

"I asked you a question." I said, standing up " Are you threatening Teddy?"

"I wouldn't say threatening."

"Get out." I said, my voice icy. He stood, but didn't leave, instead turning to face me.

"I have warned you. Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. DO!" He shouted, stepping forward

"Ron?" I asked, backing away from him, as he leaned towards me

"You will do as you're told." He hissed, pushing me back

"Ronald, stop." I sort of begged, struggling under him.

"You will make Harry see sense, and be the good little girlfriend you'r supposed to be."

"Im not your girlfriend!" I shouted, before he pressed his lips to mine. When his tongue forced his way into my mouth, I bit down on it. Hard.

Ron pulled back, spitting blood onto me. I raised a hand to wipe it away, but he caught my wrist, squeezing it, before pushing it down onto the mattress "Ron, your hurting me!" I cried.

"Good." he replied, lifting himself onto the bed, and pressing my knee down with his own.

Without warning he was pulled off me, flying through they air and landing on the ground.

"Potter." Ron spat, trying to stand. Harry, kicked his hands out from under him

"Weasley." Harry spat back, before taking a step back "Prepare." He hissed, and I felt his magic wash over me, as it thundered towards Ron. Ron screamed in pain, his body making shapes that you shouldn't be able to make.

"Harry." I cried, lifting myself on the bed and feeling the complaint in my knee and wrist as I limped towards Harry. I gulped as I got closure, feeling Harry's magic wrap around me. "Stop it." I whispered when I was close enough. Harry was staring at Ron, his eyes flashing Red. I pulled myself to him, trying to hold him as closest as I could.

I could hear Ron's painful screams slowly die down to whimpers

"Freak." Ron shouted, and I felt rather then saw him leave the room.

Eventually Harry's body slowly began to un-tense under me, and he eventually returned my hug whispering a silent "mine." in my ear.

"Yours." I replied, trying to keep Harry calm. If he could do that to his former best friend, then I didn't want him to get angry again.

Harry's anger had always been amazing, his magic getting the better of him and lashing out, but it seemed that he was learning to control it, well control who it was aimed at. It was scary.

"Sleep." Harry ordered me, guiding me to the bed. I laid down, putting a cushion underneath my knee, to stop the pain "We'll get that looked at." Harry said, nodding towards it.

"Night," I muttered, feeling my eye lids drop as sleep over took me.

I ran. As fast as I could, jumping over broken trees and other obstacles that lay in my past. I did not know what I was running from. But I felt it. I knew that if it caught me it would not end well.

My body screamed in protest as I pushed it faster, ducking my head to try and gain more speed.

"They're you are." Commented a new voice, and I looked up, shocked to see Harry standing in front of me, his arms open. I ran into them, greatful for the brief end in my sprint

"Thank god your here Harry." I muttered, holding him tight.

A scream behind me, brought me out of my revere, my body jumping "We need to run." I shouted at Harry, trying to get him to follow me as I pulled him

"But why?" Harry asked,

"It's not safe." I commented "You promised to keep me safe." I screamed, my eyes darting to the approaching figure

"Things change." Harry hissed, Voldermort coming to stand beside him.

"Harry!" I screamed, trying to pull my arm free. He held tight.

"Kill her. Make me proud and kill her." Voldermort hissed, placing a pale hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded

"With pleasure." He hissed, pulling out his wand.

"No!" I screamed.

"'MIONE!" I jerked awake, pouncing into an upright position. My breathe was fast and heavy, my whole body sweaty. "Hermione?" Harry was standing to my left, his hands running over me

"Harry?" I questioned,

"You OK?" He asked

"just a night mare." I relied, trying to reassure myself more then Harry. I clutched onto Harry, pulling him to me

"You're safe. I'll protect you." He replied, rocking me slightly in. Once I had calmed slightly I asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Were leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

"Leaving?" I asked, shocked

"Now." Harry told me, standing me up.

"Harry?" I asked, watching him "Now?"

"You promised to do exactly as I said. This is one of those times." Harry hissed at me, pulling me from the bed. My natural instinct to always follow, protect and help Harry kicked in and I stood straighter, trying to ignore the pain in my knee. I moved past Harry and grabbed a bag that I had kept in my trunk, for this reason.

In our search for the Horcruxs my bag had been one of the major hands in keeping us alive, and I had re done it, for this reason. The bag was just as small, easily fit in my sock without notice, but inside hid food, books, potions and clothes as well as a tent that I had practically begged George to get for me.

"What would I do without you." Harry laughed, grabbing the bag and looking in it. "Go get Teddy." He ordered as he added a few of his own things to the bag

"Were taking him with us?" I asked, shocked as I grabbed the first pieces of clothing my hands touched

"yes." Harry replied as I got changed

"Will we be able to care for him?"

"We will have to. I am not leaving him here." Harry's voice was harsh, that edge that made me shiver

"OK." I mumbled, Harry's voice having shocked me. Leaving the room I went to go and get Teddy, and a bag full of his stuff. "Hay." I mumbled, rocking Teddy gently as I carried him down the stairs, trying to keep quiet and keep Teddy asleep at the same time was a hard job.

The whole house seemed to creek as I walked around, even though I knew where to miss to stop the noises. Harry was following closely behind me, I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck, and I knew he wasn't half as nervous as I was.

George was waiting for us in the kitchen, "Ready?" he asked once we had entered. I stood next to Harry, unsure what we were going to do

"Yes." Harry replied for me. George nodded, and made his way out the door, grabbing one of two brooms that were resting on the table in front of him, and handed Harry his firebolt, picking up his own broom and leading the way. Harry placed a hand on the small of my back and lead us out.

Leaving the Burrow had been easier then I had expected, and I didn't feel anything as I walked away, not even bothering to look back on the place that held so many memories.

I felt the wards wash over me, as if saying goodbye as we left through the squeaky gate.

We'd done it. In under an hour we had managed to get out of one of the most protected buildings in Britain, without being found or even slightly disturbed. I hugged Teddy to me as we walked a bit further away, none of us talking as we walked, though Harry's hand stayed on the small of my back, and George stayed close on my other side.

Harry's hand was causing surges of heat throughout my body, making me think things I should not think with a baby in my arms.

If I was honest, I didn't have a clue what was going on with Harry and myself. Sure, we had had sex, and he was extremely protective of me. But he had never said anything to me, we had never talked about us, if their even was an us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry watching me as we walked and I quickly changed my thought process. Not wanting to make my problems into his own, as I was sure that I would. I offered him a small smile and then ducked my head, pulling Teddy tighter to me to try and keep both him and me warm in the cold night air. Harry also pulled me closure, and I buried myself in him.

"So what's the plan?" I eventually asked, as we walked over, yet another hill as the Burrow grew a distant memory. Both men stopped, and looked at each other, laying their brooms on the floor before turning to me.

"Were going to fly." Harry eventually informed me, eyeing me

"Are we know?" I replied, raising an eye brow at him.

"Yes. You will fly with me, and Teddy with George." I scoffed

"You both know I do not fly. And anyway, how would you hold him and fly?" I questioned, looking at George. George smirked, and pulled out a baby carrier, before attaching it to himself.

"Pass him here." George said, holding out his arms. Reluctantly I handed him over, watching as George strapped him in before straddling his broom "See you in a few?" He asked, looking at Harry, Harry nodded in reply and George flew off, quickly becoming invisible in the black night sky.

I looked at Harry, to see him coming towards me "No!" I warned, taking a step back

"yes." He replied, taking two steps towards me and clasping my arm

"Harry, you know I don't like it. Im scared of heights! It petrifies me!" I whimpered

"I'll keep you safe." I felt a bit reassured, though dread was still coursing through my veins

"Harry, I can't!" I cried, clutching his shirt as he guided me towards the broom.

"You flew on the Hippogriff and the dragon. This will be easy." Harry moved forward, picking up the broom and holding it in front of me. I just stood their "If you dont get on, I will put you on." I looked up at him, realising that he meant it. With a sigh I climbed on, clutching Harry's arm in mine as he climbed on behind me "Relax." he commanded, making me bend forward as he did, his front pressing into my back "Ready?"

"No." Harry laughed, but kicked of none the less. I screeched and shut my eyes, tensing my whole body.

"Open your eyes." I shook my head, clenching Harry's fore arms in my hands "Open them." He commanded, his voice sending a chill down my spine. I snapped my eyes open, keeping them trained ahead "Now, relax." 

"But I'm scared."

"of what?"

"Falling off, dying!" I screeched

"You're with me, I wont allow you to. I protect what's mine." I gulped, before slowly relaxing my body into Harry's,

"That's a girl."

"I'm not a dog." I murmured, still keeping my eyes straight ahead.

Soon the bright lights of a city were underneath us, and Harry's head was resting on my shoulder, my own head leaning back against him "Harry?"

"yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To meet George."

"Where?"

"Secret." he whispered, kissing my neck. I bit my lip, unsure of my next question "Just spit it out."

"Are you going to contact Voldermort?" I said in a rush.

"Yes."

"Why?" Harry laughed

"My little Know-it-all." He kissed my neck again "But to answer your question, that locket. I opened it and...it enlightened me."

"How?"

"That does not matter." his voice was suddenly harsh, making me tense slightly. Realising this, Harry picked one hand of the broom and rubbed my thigh "I need to talk to him. There's things I need to know about him, me, everything really." I nodded, thinking how logical, yet totally reckless it was "Hermione?"

"yes?"

"I'm changing-"

"Harry-" I interrupted

"No, let me finish." He took a deep breathe "I'm changing. I think for the better, but I am not sure. Sometimes...sometimes I think things, feel things that I know should not be there. When I'm angry, its to an extreme, when I'm happy, I cant control myself, when I think of you in danger, my magic goes wild. And when I think of the people making me angry, or hurting you...I know those thoughts shouldn't be pleasant. The torture that I put them through in my head, the way their screams make me hard...I know that it shouldn't. But it does. But you have to know. That what ever I may say. Whatever I do to other people, I would never hurt you." I sat in Harry's arms silent for a minute, knowing how hard it was for Harry to admit that.

"Why do you think you're changing?" I asked quietly

"It's like, I've always had this in me, but I've only just opened the door for it to come through. Like I've been holding back a part of myself." I nodded, not really understanding but not wanting to make Harry explain himself, no matter how much I felt the need to know everything that I could.

"You've got to promise me something."

"Anything."

"No matter what happens, you will always talk to me before you make a major decision."

"I promise." He said, with such conviction I had to believe him.

"And-" 

"You said one promise." 

"Please Harry." I felt him sigh and took that as a sign to carry on "Promise your never leave me." The silence that followed made me nervous

"Promise." He whispered, this time a lot more quieter then what he had previously promised.

Silence washed over as we continued flying, my fear dripping away as Harry's hand drew circles on my thigh.

"Harry?" I asked quietly,

"Yeah?" He whispered straight into my ear, causing me to shiver

"Are we landing soon?"

"Why?"

"My bum is getting numb." I muttered, causing Harry to chuckle, his chest sending vibrations through my body

"I'm not they only one changing you know?" He muttered, his right hand still rubbing my leg, each time getting higher

"No?"

"You are to."

"Me?" scoffed, not understanding what he meant.

"Just trust me." He placed a kiss on my neck, before silence took over us yet again.

"Were here!" Harry said as he angled the broom towards the ground, I screamed as the ground grew closure, the rising sun making it look extremely ominous as it got closure. My grip on Harry's hand got tighter as I clenched my eyes shut, holding my breathe as I became sure of the crash we were going to be in.

The next thing I knew Harry was laughing at me, as he climbed of the broom from behind me "Were safe." he told me, as he helped me of. I felt like getting on my knee and kissing the ground as my feet touched it, but instead I pulled my self together, shaking out my body and looking around

"And where exactly is here?" I questioned, noticing that we were standing in the middle of no where

"Don't worry about that love." I felt the retort building inside of me as Harry brushed me of so easily, but I was distracted as George came into view, carrying a screaming Teddy. I rushed over to them, pulling Teddy from the red heads grasp

"Hello to you to." George muttered, kissing my forehead and then going pass me to see what Harry was doing

"Teddy." I said, in that weird baby voice everyone seemed to adopt around children, as I bounced him on my hip. "Who's a hungry little boy?" I asked, walking to the bag that had his stuff in, which Harry had had over his back. I picked out a bottle and started feeding him. Teddy watched the boys as his hands clasp the bottle, sucking it greedily.

I sat on the ground, watching as the two boys started pulling the tent out of the bag I had prepared. With a wave of George's wand it was set up, and I climbed inside, followed by both boys.

Placing Teddy in the cot that was in the tent, I took the bottle from him and watched as he feel asleep, before returning to the main room "You two want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm going to go straight to bed." George said walking past me, I kissed his cheek and said goodnight before going to sit on the sofa. Harry came and sat next to me, staring straight ahead for a while

"'Mione?" he asked. The way he said it made him sound like a little boy, and I reached over giving him a hug

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking earlier?" I pulled away, and Harry turned to face me

"When?" 

"When we were leaving the burrow, about us." He said, starring at me

"Oh. I was just thinking. I mean, we never really talk about us. But its fine. I dont need-" Harry interrupted me with a harsh kiss to the lips, but before I could react he pulled back again, starring at me intently

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice husky

"You." I replied, not missing a beat. Harry smirked, and leant over me, making me lie on the sofa as he pushed me into the soft fabric of the sofa

"Then be mine. No one else's. Mine." I was shocked at the intensity that he held as he hovered over me,

"I've alway's been yours." I tried to joke, trying to lighten the mood. He continued to stare at me,

"always mine." He said, before crashing his lips on mine for another bruising kiss.

"Forever." I whispered

"Hermione? Hermione, please. You need to wake up." I groaned, slowly sitting up as George's voice reached me, pulling me out of my comfortable sleep and he pulled me up

"Wazzisit?" I asked, sleep still in control

"Harry' gone." All sleep left me as I stared up at him, shock now in control

"Gone?" I whispered, not believing him. George nodded, and I shot up, nearly knocking him over as I stood. "No!" I cried, running through the small tent and checking every knock and cranny until I had searched the whole thing, finally coming to a halt next to Teddy. "No." I said again, this time with tears cascading down my cheeks "He promised." I muttered, as George rapped his arms around my waist "He promised he wouldn't leave me." George didn't say anything as I cried, he just held me.

"I know love." He muttered, rocking me slightly

Teddy's cry alerted us to where we were, and I pulled away from George, stepping towards Teddy and taking him in my arms "I'll pull it together, for you." I muttered into Teddy's hair as I rocked him gently.

"'Ermie." He said, reaching for my hair, I laughed slightly but my tears stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

"George!" I shouted, wandering into the tent

"Whats up?"

"I'm going to the lake. I stink." I laughed, picking up a fidgeting Teddy.

"Take him with you? He's just as bad." George laughed, going to our make shift calendar, and marking of yet another day.

It had been around two months since Harry had left us and we still had not come up with a good reason as to why he had done it. But we hadn't dwelt on it that much, Teddy had occupied most our time and he was an excellent distraction to pass the time with. He had stared crawling around now, and you had to watch him otherwise you would find a little boy underneath your feet, or crawling out the tent.

"And you want a break?" I guessed, laughing as George nodded his head "All right, I'll take him with me. And I'll see if I can find any dinner."

"We have some rice."

"Oh, how filling." I joked, as I wandered out the tent, a change of clothes and towels in one hand and teddy in they other, my wand in the waistband of my jeans.

The lake was a ten minute walk into the forest, a now well worn path leading to it. Once there I placed our stuff on a low branch and stripped down to my underwear. Using my wand I transfigured a branch into a child's swim ring and put him on the lake, following him into it.

Teddy loved splashing about in the water, and soon I had to transfigure the ring into a pair of arm bands so that he could swim more easily. After about an hour of splashing I could see that Teddy was starting to tire, so with a smile a got him out and wrapped him in his towel, before wandering back in myself.

I swam for a bit, enjoying the moment of silence, as Teddy slept on the bank and I let the crystal water wash me.

"GRANGER!" I jumped at the sound of the voice, nearly drowning myself in my shock.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me up as I gasped for air "Merlin, Hermione, breathe." The voice commanded as the started pulling me towards the bank. I concentrated on getting my breathing back to normal as he swam with me.

When we got onto the bank, he pulled me into his arms and I finally saw who my saviour was

"Blaise Zibini?" 

"The one and only." He joked, walking further up the bank with me still in his arms

"What you doing here?"

"What were you doing, drowning?" Asked a new voice. I turned to see Draco Malfoy looking at me with one eye brow raised and his arms crossed

"You shouted out my name, dick. You scared me." Draco chuckled, looking me over as Blaise set me on my feet carefuly

"You should wonder round in your underwear more often" he said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, as I went towards my clothes and towel.

"Come to take you to Potter." I froze, towel half way around my body

"Harry sent you?" I practically whispered

"Yes, Harry sent us." Blaise said, walking towards me

"no." Tears started to cascade down my cheeks as I straightened up, glad that Teddy was asleep

"He want's us to bring you to him."

"What about George?"

"We sent Nott along that path to find him." Draco pointed to the path I had walked down

"How long you been standing there?"

"Why are you crying?" Blaise asked, avoiding the question

"Harry left us. Two months ago he left us here, hardly any money, practically no food and with no warning. He just LEFT!" I screamed, my hands shaking as I angrily wiped away the tears "And now he sends you to come and find me?" I laughed slightly "You can tell Harry that he will have to come and get me-"

"MALFOY! ZIBINI!" A new voice shouted. I turned, pulling my wand out and grabbing Teddy all in one motion.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked, as he rushed to the new person, and grabbed the body that he was carrying.

"The bloody Order. We need to get out of here." The voice I recognised as Theodore Nott said, panting

"The Order? Is that George?" I asked, walking forward and looking over the body Draco had laid on the floor "What happened?" 

"The Order attacked, while we were waiting for you. There were to many for me, and George got hit with something, so I grabbed him and ran." I started running my wand over George, I couldn't find anything other then some cuts and a pretty bad bang to the head as I healed him.

"Did they follow you?" Draco asked, eyeing the tree line

"They're probably going to be searching the forest for us now." Theo said, going to stand up next to Draco, with his wand out.

"Blaise, can you grab me my clothes, and then take Teddy for me?"

"Sure." He wandered over to where my clothes were and grabbed them for me, swapping them for Teddy once he had come back. I got dressed under my towel

"What do we do?" I questioned

"You sure you wont go to Potter?"

"He can come get me himself." I spat at Draco's back, going to kneel next to George again.

"I'll go an tell him. You four apparate to-"

"Forest of Dean." I supplied,

"Why they're?" 

"Harry will understand." I replied. Nott nodded and disappeared.

"Incoming." Draco said, backing up as Ron came into view

"They're here!" He shouted, we instantly heard the sound of pounding footsteps as people started to run towards us

"Hold on!" I screamed, grabbing George's limp hand as Draco and Blaise each grabbed a part of me. "Clear you're minds." I ordered as I pictured our destination in my mind

"Grab 'em!" A new voice shouted, while I shouted

"Ready?" Before they answered, I started turning.

A pair of hands grabbing onto my hair. I screamed in pain, but it was dulled by the usual squeeze of apparation.

"Let her go!" Malfoy shouted, raising to his full height once we had landed, and raising his wand, the usual wooziness that apparition caused most people, not seeing to affect him.

"Hanging out with them now?" Ron hissed from behind me, as I feel to my knees as he pushed me away from him. Without waiting I scrambled forward, climbing to my knees and turning to him, raising my wand

"What are you doing Ron? You could have killed your own BROTHER!"

"If you had just done what you were told then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

"You disgust me." I said with a sneer

"Yeah well, at least im not whoring myself around." I felt my cheeks flame with anger at his comment, and made to go to him, but Draco wrapped his arm around my waist

"You're out numbered Weasley. You're precious Order do not have a clue were you are. You should get out while you still can." Blaise warned, Teddy still in his arms

"Looking real manly over there Zibini." Ron laughed at his own joke, as the rest of us rolled our eyes

"Ron. Go." I ordered, still seeing Red as I looked at him

"I dont take orders from you."

"Stupefy." Draco said from beside me, obviously bored with what was going on around him

"Really necessary?" I asked as I walked towards Ron.

"He was boring me." Draco said with a shrug, I laughed "What you going to do with him?"

"Going to give him a port key back to the burrow."

"Okay." Draco said, I turned to see Draco and Zibini talking in hushed tones as I sent Ron off.

"Was that my brother?"

"George!" I squealed happily, practically jumping over to him "What do you think you were doing? Scaring me like that!"

"Sorry Mione." He muttered, returning my hug awkwadly

"You better be. How you feeling?" I asked, giving him a once over

"Pretty good-"

"Your such a liar." I laughed shaking my head at him

"Its what I do." He laughed, wincing at the movement. "So, what happened?" He asked, as Draco explained I took Teddy off of Blaise and got him his lunch from my bag, happy with yourself for deciding to keep most of our food in it for this sort of reason.

"So, were staying here tonight?" George asked

"Seems like it." I supplied, bouncing Teddy in my lap

"Were stay here until Theo returns." 

"Draco Malfoy turn bossy on us." I laughed making faces at Teddy as he turned his face into different animals.

"Shut up." Draco said, kicking me lightly as he walked past me

"What we going to do about were we sleep?" Blaise asked as he helped Draco set up some basic wards around us.

"I have some blankets in my bag, and a moses basket for Teddy." 

"A what basket?" George asked from beside me, annoyed that we had ordered him to stay still while we got set up for the night. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the basket, setting it down beside me

"Its a muggle thing, but will be perfect for Ted." I supplied, George just nodded at me "But as for us four, I have one single blanket and one double blanket. So it looks like three of us are sharing."

"Well, I'm injured so as much as I would love to share a blanket with your skinny arses I need to sleep on my own."

"You can look after Teddy for the night then." I said as I chucked him the blanket.

"And it looks like were spending the night with Gryfindor's princess spooning us." Draco laughed, Blaise hit him and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, im going to see if there's any berries or stuff that we can eat around here." I said, wandering of in to the surrounding forest.

It took three minutes for Blaise to join me, as I bent done examining a berry push to see if the berries were safe to eat or not. They were so I began picking them

"You alright?" Blaise asked, helping me pick

"What do you think?" I snapped back "Sorry." I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Its al right." Blaise replied, bumping my shoulder slightly. "Remember when we first got partnered in Ancient Runes?"

"You were an arrogant git."

"And you were a know-it-all mudblood." I stiffened slightly at the use of the word "But then I got to know you, and I grew to like you."

"As I like you." I returned, unsure where this conversation was going

"I sound like I'm about to declare my love to you." Blaise laughed, I laughed with him "But im not." He said when our laughing had died down "I just...were friends right?"

"Sure."

"And as your friend im warning you, that things have changed, some not for the better, but as your friend im also telling you I will always be there for you."

"Thank you." I said, pulling him to me for a hug. Blaise wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back

"I'll always be here for you, little sorella." I smiled at his Italian

"Sister?" I asled

"You learn well." 

"Why sister?" 

"Because although you are very Bella, I see you more as a sorella then a amante"

"Amante?"

"Lover."

"Those Italian lessons? I think we need to start them back up if I'm going to hang around you for much longer." Blaise laughed, pulling back from me. "I think we have enough berries here." I announced ten minutes later as I carried a transfigured basket full of them

"I have to agree with you there." Blaise through his arm over my shoulder as we walked back to camp, returning to a very tense atmosphere

"Woah." I muttered, feeling the tension hit me

"What happened here?"

"Nothing." Both boys snapped back at us. Blaise and myself looked at each other pulling faces before getting closure to the fire.

"Well, what ever it is get over it because the gorgeous dinner of berries has arrived." Blaise cheered, as I showed them the basket.

After dinner I put Teddy to bed and passed him of to George, who was looking after him tonight before settling myself down, Blaise and Draco taking their positions on each side of me. I laid my head on Blaise's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, as Draco laid on his side facing they other way, his back pressed against mine.

"Awkward." I muttered, Blaise chuckled at me,his free hand playing with my hair. "Night night." I said, before sleep over took me.

"Shut that damn thing up!" Draco shouted, jolting me out of my sleep

"How about you shut up." George snapped back as he tried to shush Teddy

"How about you both shut up and try and sort Teddy out?" Blaise supplied, burying his face in my hair

"How about-" I groaned, pulling away from my position on Blaise's chest and gave the boys surrounding me the best stink eye I could manage in my just woken up state

"Give him here." I ordered, going to take Teddy of George. George handed him over, and it took me the whole of about ten seconds to get him to stop crying. "Can one of you sort out some food?"

"What is there?" Draco asked

"Berries." I replied

"We had berries for dinner. And it wasn't exactly appetizing." I took myself away from the idiot before I could slap him.

"Seems like your they only boy around here with sense." I cooed at Teddy, holding his hands as he walked (or tried to) in front of me. "I'm trying to do what's best for us all here. Why cant they help?" I moaned allowed "Is it really that hard? I mean, were in the middle of a bloody forest, surely they should know that we wont be having a bloody five star meal!"

"Who's kid is that?" I jumped, making Teddy squeal as I lifted him into the air, and turned to see a smirking Malfoy

"Remus and Tonks." 

"They died in the battle?"

"Well arent you the observant ferret?"

"Dont call me ferret." Draco snapped, I scoffed

"When will Nott be back?" I asked, changing the subject

"When Potter see's him"

"Which will be?"

"I imagine pretty soon. He went through all the trouble of sending us to find you, so I can imagine him forgetting you any time soon." We started walking back to camp, me hoisting Teddy on to my hip

"HE left us. I cant imagine him going to much trouble to find us." 

"He sent me didnt he?" Draco asked, I ignored the comment, unsure how to answer. "He's changed Hermione. Everything's changed."

"Of course he's changed, hes hanging around with the scum of they earth now. He could not be the same Harry now that he was when I first meet him."

"You really think that? That were the scum of they earth?"

"Your killing thousands of innocent people because of who they are! You cant get much lower then that"

"As I said, everything's changing." Draco said as we worked back into the clearing we were staying in

"How?" I snapped, allowing Teddy to toddle to George who was still sitting in front of the fire

"We don't kill any more." I laughed at him

"OF course you don't."

"We don't. Our new orders are to round the Muggle borns up, and they will go and live on an island. In peace, away from us."

"That's not a life!" I felt like screaming, instead I hissed at him, anger boiling in me

"Its better then being killed." 

"Or how about we all live without discriminating each other?"

"That will never happen. Surely its better that we separate and let each other be."

"You don't get it do you?" I asked, staring at Draco. He stared back at me, not saying each other

"Get what?" Blaise asked, breaking us out of our trance.

"Dont worry." I muttered, going to join George.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think we should move." Blaise announced a few days after we had arrived at the Forest of Dean

"Move?" I asked, looking up at Blaise from my place tucked in at him side

"There's a small waterfall just through the trees, we should move closure to it."

"Why?" Draco asked

"There's more food their, and the waters fresh."

"Already checked it out." I laughed, burying myself into his side more as the cold air bit me through the blanket I had wrapped around myself.

"I agree." Draco said "We've been here two days the food around here is running low."

"George?"

"Seems logical." He supplied shrugging at me

"We'll move in the mourning then."I decided, closing my eyes

"Tired?" Draco asked moving from his place opposite me to next to me

"Mhm." I mumbled

"Sleep." Blaise told me, stroking my head.

"Ok." I muttered, letting sleep fall over me.

"Time to go!" I said, my voice sounding light and happy although the restless sleep that I had had made me feel tired and snappy.

"Can't we move tomorrow?" George complained

"No." I snapped, picking up Teddy, who was sleeping happily in his Moses basket. Thankfully. I wasn't sure whether he was teething again or if he was coming down with something, because last night he was up for most the night. The boys did not help me.

"come on." Blaise said, coming to stand next to me and lead the way to the new clearing that we were moving to. "You shouldn't let them get to you." He told me as we started walking through the forest

"YOU try looking after a screaming boy for the whole night, and then deal with two dumb idiots who cant get over themselves, and then tell me to not let them get to me."

"Sorella, please, calm down." Blaise said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders "When we get back, go to bed. I'll look after the kids." I laughed at him

"You make yourself sound so old."

"When I start asking for my pipe, then you have to be worried."

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed again, ducking under a low branch, and then nearly tripping on a root that caught me unawares.

"Careful." Draco said, as his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me up right. "Do you want me to take him?" He asked, coming to stand in front of me. "You look exhausted." I huffed at him, barging past him

"What did I do?" I heard him ask Blaise. Blaise sighed, and I felt his eyes on me as I walked in front of them.

The new clearing was only a few minutes walk, and when it came into sight, I felt my breathe catch. It was gorgeous.

The grass was green, with wild flowers around the edge and the waterfall was crystal clear, creating a calming sound that floated around the clearing. "Wow." I muttered

"Did I pick well?" Blaise asked, coming to stand next to me

"Yes." I muttered, smiling at him.

"Good." He replied, winking at me. I laughed slightly before walking further into the clearing and sitting down

"I...I wanted to apologize." Draco said, coming to sit beside me. I cocked an eye brow at him "For everything that I have done...you know, the name calling and that..."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"For apologizing. Thank you."

"You accept then?"

"Of course." I muttered, laughing at him "I forgave you when you saved my life." We sat silently for a moment, before I plucked up the courage to ask "Why did you?"

"You didn't deserve to die at the hands of my father." He replied, before standing and walking away, leaving me with more questions then I had before.

"THERES FISH!" George screamed, making me jump. I looked over to him as he stood on they edge of the river, looking in.

I had not seen George look that happy in a long time, his whole face was alight as he held Teddy in his arms, pointing at the fish. I smiled, tears in my eyes as I looked at him, not realising that we had got to the point where fish made us this happy.

"I thought you were going to have a nap?" I looked up at Blaise

"Yeah, I am." I muttered, disappointed that my moment of happiness was broken by him. "Can I pillow you?" I asked quietly

"Sure." Blaise sat, resting against a tree before I climbed into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder "Night Sorella." He muttered, kissing my forehead as I fell asleep in his lap.

With a satisfied grown I stretched, feeling my body protest at the movement "Mourning sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" Blaise asked, smiling down at me

"It was good thank you." I muttered, smiling shyly.

"No problem." Blaise replied, shifting me in his lap slightly.

"Even though I was awake, I didn't feel like getting up just yet, so instead I laid my head on Blaise shoulder, curling up in his lap again.

Blaise sighed wrapping his arms around me and leaning back "Where's Teddy, Draco and George?" I asked, looking around

"They went swimming, Relax." Blaise replied "You can hear them." Indeed, I could hear the excited squeal of Teddy and Draco and George laughter. "It seems that Teddy can make them forget their argument."

"What are they even arguing about?" I questioned, playing with Blaise's fingers that where resting on my stomach.

"Honestly I have no idea." I laughed quietly

"Their idiots."

"Yes they are." Blaise agreed

"How long do you think it will take Harry to come and find us?" I asked quietly

"You bored of my company already?" Blaise joked

"I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen, and soon." I replied, ignoring Blaise's change in subject.

"Like what?"

"I really don't know."

"You're getting paranoid." Blaise joked

"But-"

"Want me to re do the wards?"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm sure im just being silly." I waved it of, standing up and turning to the fire "You caught fish?"

"George did."

"I'll cook them up then." I muttered, pushing any and all bad feelings to the back of my mind and concentrating on our first decent meal.

"Can you go get the mermaids?" I asked Blaise "Dinners ready."

"Sure thing." He said, his excitement matching my own at they idea of something other then rice and berries for dinner. I used the smaller pots to serve dinner, and scooted back to lean against a log we used as a bench to start to eat

"You boys have fun?" I asked, smiling as they approached

"Yes we did, didnt we Tedster?" Draco asked, bouncing they laughing boy in his arms. George was walking just behind, a scowl set deep into his face. I gained his attention and mouthed "Are you Okay." he nodded in response, although I didn't believe him.

"Thanks." Draco said, gripping his pot and placing Teddy in my lap

"Ugh, your all wet." I laughed as Teddy rested his head on my stomach. I feed him some of my fish and he ate it happily, picking at what was left on my plate with his fingers.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Blaise and Draco talking quietly, heads bet as they talked.

George moved to site next to me, taking Teddy from me so I could eat my food without him eating it for me "What happened?" I asked

"Nothing." 

"Don't lie to me. What happened?" 

"Malfoy was being his usual self, that's all."

"You shouldn't let him get to you." I muttered, glancing at the boy in question's

"I know." George muttered, ending the conversation. I sighed, having had enough of their stupid rivalry, but not saying anything. Instead concentrating on finishing of my meal and getting Teddy ready for bed.

"Bed time little man." I muttered to a sleepy Teddy, feeling the tension in they air.

Teddy yawned, his face scrunching up as I knelled down next to his bed. I gave him a kiss before placing him on his back and tucking him in, "Draco?" I called, having realised a few nights ago that Teddy wouldn't go to sleep without Draco saying night.

He walked over, kneeling they other side of the bed "Night little man." Draco said, leaning down to give Teddy a kiss. I sat their, listening to him as he did his usual routine of making up a story to put Teddy to sleep to.

"He loves you." I said, watching a now sleeping Teddy

"I love him." he responded, smiling softly at him

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shall we?" Draco nodded towards the forest, standing up

"Yeah." I said, following him

"So whats up?" Draco asked, when we were a decent distance from the camp

"If Harry comes-"

"-When Potter comes-"

"_If_ Harry comes, can you promise me that you'll be their for Teddy?" I asked, staring at him,

"I'll be their for you and him."

"Draco-"

"No. Listen to me." He said, moving towards me and holding my face in his hands "If you or Teddy every need me I will be their." 

"Thank you." I hugged him tightly. At first Draco tensed, but he eventually wrapped his arms around my waist "Thank you." I repeated, relaxing into him

"Why are you so shocked?" Draco asked into my hair

"You hated me." Draco pulled me back, gripping my shoulders harshly

"I never hated you." I stared into his gray orbs, seeing the truth in them

"Then why did you-"

"Torture you? It was expected of me. If I didn't then I would have been tortured, ten times worse then just name calling."

"Hurt or be hurt." I summarized.

"Exactly." Draco took a step back, leaning against a tree

"Friends?" I asked, offering him a smile

"Friends." Draco agreed. "And as you're new found friend, I want to warn you off Blaise."

"There Is nothing going on between me and Blaise." I defended, Draco laughed at me

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes as he came and stood beside me "We should head back."

"Okay." I muttered, my mind wandering why he was telling me to back of Blaise.

"Where have you two been?" Blaise asked glaring at Draco

"Talking." Draco replied, heading over to the log

"About?" Blaise asked, motioning for me to sit next to him

"Being friends." I muttered, deciding to sit next to George

"You two make up them?" George asked, as I leaned against him slightly

"Yeah, were good now." I answered, staring at the fire as the usual nightly chit chat ensued

"I'm going to go to bed." George said, standing up

"Alrigh, night hun." I said standing to give him a kiss on the cheek

"Night Mi." He responded, giving me a hug

"You ready for bed?" Blaise asked, standing as well

"Yeah." I moved closure to the fire, as Blaise went to get our blankets and Draco came to settle on they other side of me. I laid my head on his chest, an he put his arm around my waist holding me to him

"Comfy?" Blaise snapped as he throw the blanket over us and laid on my other side, pushing himself as close to me as possible

"Night boys." I muttered, closing my eyes, hating the tension I was causing between the two best friends.

"Is she asleep?" Blaise asked after a while

"I think so."

"Good, we need to talk." 

"About?"

"You need to back off." Dracos chest vibrated under my head as he laughed

"Back off?"

"Hermione. She's mine."

"No. She's Potters. She's my friend. And the girl you are protecting." Draco said, putting Blaise in his place

"Friends? You two hated each other and now you're friends?"

"We've made our peace. You need to buck up your ideas before Potter gets wind of this

"And you need-" 

"To back off I know. But Potter will kill you if he thinks you're even looking at his girl for too long."

"Potter left her. It's been moths since we sent Nott to tell him we found her, and he hasn't come. He is not coming." I buried myself into Draco, not being able to stop the tears

"Shit, Hermione. We thought you were asleep. You weren't meant to hear that."

"Sorella-" Blaise said, putting his arm on my back. I flinched away "Sorry." He mumbled, "I'll go and check the wards."

"Potter loves you too much not to come and get you." Draco said, once Blaise had left

"Then why hasn't he come? Its been a month." I mumbled into Draco's chest

"He's a busy man."

"Too busy for _his girl?" _

"OI Malfoy There's a beaver on its way." Blaise shouted. I felt Draco tense under me

"Then clear it out."

"Theirs too many for me to do alone."

"Fuck." Draco mumbled under his breathe, pushing me to a siting position as he sat

"What is it?" I asked

"Our wards have been broached." Draco mumbled into my ear

"What do we do?"

"Play along." Draco told me "Blaise, its time. Wake up George." I looked at him n confusion, not understanding what his plan was

"We finally getting out of here?" Blaise asked with a laugh

"Yeah. This shit aint worth it."

"What about the midget?"

"Leave the brat. Lets just brake." Draco stood dragging me to a standing position

"You cant leave Teddy here on his own!" I shouted, as George finally woke up

"Were not. You're staying here as well." Draco said, knowing that I had just realized what the plan was

"You cant LEAVE! What about your orders?"

"Screw 'em."

"You going to leave me as well?" I asked, staring at George

"Yep." He replied, not looking at me. 

"Ciao." Blaise said before disparating, they others following suite.

"BARSTARDS!" I screamed into the night air. "Teddy, im sorry." I said, going over to him to try and calm his crys "I didn't mean to wake you." I said, rocking him as I walked around the clearing with him in my arms. I manoeuvred Teddy in my arms so I could hold him whilst hiding my wand in my hand.

Around me I heard people approach and did a final walk around to see if the boys were in position. They were.

"Hello Hermione." I turned on my heel, eyeing the people coming out of the trees until I was facing the person who spoke

"Mr Weasley. How are you?" I asked, noticing that he was flanked by Ron and Kingsley.

"I am good. How have you been?" I shrugged "Where's George? We've been missing him."

"They left me."

"We saw." Ron said with a smirk

"Then why ask where they are?" I snapped back

"We are pretty sure you know where they went."

"Well, I dont." I replied. 12. Their were 12 Order members in a circle around me

"Surely you have an idea?" Kingsley asked, eyeing me

"They just left." I glanced at them all, trying to act nervous "Why are you here?"

"To take you home."

"I don't have a home." I whispered

"You have a home with me." Ron said, stepping forwards slightly "I will take you back. I know how sorry you are." I almost laughed.

I jumped, swivelling just in time to see the first Order member to fall.

"What!" Ron shouted, panicked. From the trees more stunners were thrown, sending the Order members into panic as their colleagues fell. They shot spells into the trees wildly. I stood in the middle and pulled my wand out, firing my own spells at the backs of my old friends.

"Reducto !" I turned, trying to block the spell, and then trying to move out of its way as my bock was too late. So was I.

Pain exploded in my leg as the curse skimmed it, the bone it son nearly missed crumbling in my leg, my skin exploding. I screamed in pain, dropping to the floor, clutching my leg with one hand and trying to comfort Teddy with they other.

The fight was over quickly, with all of the Order members either fleeing or lying on the ground around me. The boys apparated back in when everyone was down, and all rushed to me "Take him." I gasped, pushing Teddy towards George,

"What do we do?" Blaise asked, kneeling on one side of me, as Draco knelled on they other

"Shit, 'Mione. They got you good."

"You're not much better." I said, trying to get over the pain, it was not working. Both Blaise and Draco had small cuts on their arms

"Really?" George asked, laughing at me slightly as he tried to get Teddy to stop crying

"What do we do?" Blaise asked again, pointing down to my leg, it was bleeding heavily and you could see what was left on my bone through the chunk of skin that was missing.

"We need positions, not just wand work." Draco sighed, moving to examine the damage

"Ferula." I gasped, as the pain got worse

"Right." Draco said, doing the necessary wand work for the spell to be complete. My leg was instantly bandaged and braced and I grimace in pain as it made my leg move.

"Your pale." Blaise said, his hand coming to my face

"Well, I'm in pain." I said through gritted teeth.

"We need potions." Draco said again "We need to go to Potter."

"No. I'll be fine." I gritted out, trying to stand up

"Hermione-" 

"NO Draco."

"Fine. You stubborn Bitch." He mumbled, helping me up "You won't do anything though. You will sit and Order us about, but not get up without help."

"Sounds like a plan." I muttered, "I'm tired." I said, as Draco and Blaise help me stand up

"Sleep Sorella." Blaise said as they moved me. I did.


	6. Chapter 6

My sleep was awful, I constantly woke up because my leg was causing me so much pain, I could not find any resemblance to a comfortable position, and George decided this would be the night his snoring would be stupidly loud. Plus Teddy was still ill. That coupled with my useless night sleep the previous few nights, meant I was not a happy girl.

When the boys eventually woke up, I ignored them, apart from asking George to pass me Teddy. "Please Teddy." I begged as Draco and Blaise attempted to cook breakfast "Please." I said again, holding him against me. He feel asleep. I nearly jumped for joy. But for obvious reason I couldn't.

"What happened with the Order?" I asked, realising that I hadn't seen hid nor hair of them

"We sent them to another clearing and wiped their memory of where we are." George answered

"Just sent them? What if they're seriously hurt?"

"After what they did to you, you're worried about them?"

"Yes." I mumbled, looking down at a sleeping Teddy. His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain, and he was coughing every now and then.

"You are too nice." George said, with a kiss to my head. "Poor boy." George said, looking down at Teddy who had woken himself up coughing. I raised the back of my hand to Teddys head.

"George, is it just me or is he stupidly hot?" George touched Teddy's forehead aswell, and agreed with me

"Breakfast." Draco said, handing me some berries "how is he?"

"He's got a fever." I said, putting the berries on the floor

"And you?"

"me?"

"Hows the leg?"

"Painful." I replied honestly

"We'd be able to get you and him sorted if you just let us take you to Potter."

"I cant apparate with this." I said, gesturing to my leg "No way. And its not like Potter actually cares. He would have shown up if he did. Just like Blaise said."

"I was being a dick. Ignore me." Blaise said, coming to sit on my other side

"But you were right. If he was that worried about me, George or even Teddy he would have come and got us by now."

"Hermione-"

"Its fine. Im fine."

"What about Teddy?" George asked

"If he gets worse, you and Blaise can take him. But I'm not going."

"You are to stubborn for your own good." Draco grumbled, as I picked up the berries and tried to get Teddy to eat some.

"no." He said, shaking his head and spitting all of the food straight back out.

"please Teddy. You need to eat, hunny." I begged, trying to get him to eat another one,

"Not 'ungry." he complained, pushing the bowl out of my hands, and scattering the berries on the floor.

"Well, Teddy." Draco said, taking Teddy from me. I sighed, before lying down and letting sleep take over me again..

"Should we wake her up?" George asked from above me, his loud voice doing the perfect job

"Why would you need to wake me up?" I questioned, not opening my eyes

"Dinners ready."

"No, you shouldn't have." I said with a sigh, sitting up, and stretching. And then wincing when I realised that I shouldn't have moved my leg.

"Sorry." George said,

"We need to change your bandage as well." Blaise said, looking down at me and smiling. I offered him a small smile to him, his smile dropped "I'll get Draco." he mumbled, turning and leaving

"Do I smell?" I asked George

"A bit." 

"Thanks!" I replied, hitting his leg

"He doesn't know how to act around you any more."

"What did I do?"

"Just ignore him." Draco said, coming over "He's being an idiot. Now, food then bandages, or bandages then food?"

"Option...1!"

"Georgie-boy, go get the lady some food."

"yes sir!" George said with a salute and a laugh and Draco sat next to me

"You two have made up?"

"Made a truce."

"Good enough." I shrugged, using Draco's shoulder to help me pull myself up

"Why did Harry send you?"

"Random." Draco said with a shake of the head

"But why?"

"Because he trusts us."

"He hated you."

"He's changed."

"He knew, that you and I never got along."

"He trusted us."

"So he sent you because he trusted you? Not because you're his right hand man or anything?"

"I'm sure I've already told you all this."

"I've been under a lot of stress."

"Myself, Blaise and Nott are in his inner circle. And many would say that I was his right hand man." I nodded slowly "That must prove something?" Draco almost begged "It must prove that Potter loves you. I mean, he wouldn't send his best and most trusted men to protect you if he didn't love you."

"Dinner." George said. I could have kissed him as he took away my opportunity to answer by interrupting us.

"Did I really sleep the whole day?"

"Yep. Dead to the world." George laughed, I smiled at him.

"How can you be tired? You slept the whole day!" George practically shouted at me

"I have a banging headache, my leg hurts and I've been looking after a sick baby! Excuse me if I want to sleep!"

"She also is extremely grouchy." Blaise whispered, obviously thinking he had been quiet enough for me not to hear.

"you can fuck of as well." I snapped at him, covering Teddy's ears as I used bad language, despite what was going on around him I wanted Teddy to have a good up bringing, even if we didn't have a home at the moment.

"Sorry." He muttered, coming over and taking Teddy from me. Lying down I tried to get into a comfortable position with my leg, and failing miserable.

"Here." Draco said, coming to lay next to me

"What?"

"Lay on me." He ordered, grabbing my hips and moving me towards him. I laid my head on his chest and put my bad leg over his "Better?"

"Thank you. Blaise, can you come here with Teddy? I don't want him to far from me."

"Sure." He muttered, coming to sit next to me, and putting Teddy on the floor between us.

"Thank you." I offered him, before falling into a long awaited sleep...

...That ended about five hours later. As usual I was they only one who woke up to Teddy's cries. He was still beside me, so I got of Draco and sat up, picking him up and gently rocking him to try and get him to stop crying.

As I held him, he started coughing, so I put him on my shoulder, gently rubbing his back, thinking e may need to burb or something. I was wrong. He began taken deep breathes, the gap between the breathes getting longer and longer as time went.

"Draco...Draco wake up! MALFOY!" I shouted, shaking him with my free hand as I moved Teddy into my arms

"Wazzamata?" He asked,

"Teddy. He isnt breathing." I said, my eyes watering as I looked at the little boys.

"What?"

"He isnt BREATHING!" I screamed, panic coursing through me.

"Shit." Malfoy said, leaning over me to see Teddy. "Shit." he repeated. "Blaise!" He kicked his mate awake "Wake George." He ordered as soon as Blaise opened his eyes. Blaise went to say something but was interrupted "NOW!" Blaise got up and went over to George.

"What do we do?" I asked, my voice shaking with panic

"We take him to a healer."

"Right then." I said, trying to stand up

"You cant apparate!" George shouted at me, obviously having heard our conversation

"Do you really think that I will wait here while this is happening?" I snapped at him. "Merlin." I muttered,

"You sure about this?" Blaise asked

"Yes. Now, lets go!" I said, holding Teddy tight to me with one hand and grabbing Draco's arm with they other

"No, you need to be in front of me. This will hurt and I will probably have to support you." Draco said. I nodded and hobbled round so I was chest to chest with him

"We'll take him. You carry her." Blaise ordered and took Teddy from me before I could argue.

"Right then." I muttered as Draco picked me up bridal style "Sorry." I muttered, resting my head on his chest as embarrassment joined the panic in my body.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded and felt the usual tug of apparation.

Flipping hell it hurt. I mean, really hurt, as my leg squeezed, instead of just the usual uncomfortable squash that you got.

The sueeze was soon over, and I was grateful that Draco was holding me as tears came to my eyes and I felt my whole body sag. "You alright?" Draco asked me, as I felt him start to walk

"No." I answered, looking around to see George and Blaise ahead. "Where are we?" I questioned, trying to keep the tears away as my leg throbbed.

"Over that hill is Potter's place."

"You gunna carry me?"

"You think you can walk?"

"No."

"Then I'll carry you." I smiled at him, and watched Blaise and George practically running ahead of us

"Think you can catch up?"

"no." Draco asked, "Sorry."

"Thats fine." I rested my head on Draco's chest and tried to forget about the embarrassment of being in Draco's arms. "Shit."

"What?" I may have forgotten my embarrassment but I remembered something else

"Harry."

"It'll be fine." Draco reassured me, squeezing me slightly.

"No it wont." I reassured him "We will end up fighting. Once I find out about Teddy, I am ripping him a new one."

"That should be interesting."

"It will be." I took a deep breathe "Merlin im scared."

"Potter wont do anything."

"Although I am worried about him, its Teddy im scared about. What if he's really ill? What if something really bad happeneds? It will all be my fault!"

"Hay, everything will be fine. We have the best healers. Teddy will take some potions and be fine in a week. Wizards honour."

"But what if-"

"Hermione, Teddy will be fine." I didn't answer.

"Is that Harry's house?" I asked, in awe as we stood on the top of the hill, looking down

"You can see that?" Draco asked

"Well, yeah its right their."

"You're not supposed to see it. Theirs fiddelus charm and wards and Merlin knows what else."

"Oh."

"Oh well. What do you think?" he asked, as we stared walking down towards it.

"Its...gorgeous." It was a massive house, with white walls and columns and arches. As we got closure I could see the front door, steps lead up to it and it was set under a half moon balcony.

The garden we were walking through was perfect, high bushes, perfect grass and water fountains plotted in the perfect locations. It reminded me a bit of Malfoy Manor, although this seemed a lot more...quaint. Even though it seemed big and imposing I instantly knew it was home.

"home?"

"Did I saw that out loud?"

"Yes." I blushed.

"You feel like its home?"

"It just feels right to be here. Like this is where I belong."


	7. Chapter 7

"GET ME A HEALER!" Blaise screamed as we approached the front doors "I do not care that Potter is not here! I need a healer NOW!"

"Yes." The house elf squealed before disappearing.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, as we followed Blaise and George through to the room to the right of where we had come in. I wasn't concentrating on what I was sure was an amazing house, instead I stared at the slight tuft of Teddy's hair that I could see. It was his normal colour. Teddy never had his hair the usual brown that it naturally was. Never.

"He'll be fine." Draco said, telling me that he saw what I saw.

"Draco-"

"He will be fine."

"If he's not-"

"I will let you curse me into next week." Draco laughed,

"I will hold you to that." I said, as Draco put me down on a black chaise lounge. I smiled in thanks, raising my feet onto it as well "Pass him here." I demanded of Blaise, who passed me Teddy. I settled him in my arms as they others settled around me.

"Where is that healer?" George sighed, running his hand through his hair. I hadnt seen him in this much distress since Fred's death.

"Here. My name is Healer Zimma. What is the problem?" A young man asked, walking into the room in blue healer robes

"Here." I said

"You're leg?" he asked, surprised "I was told it was an emer-" 

"Not her leg, although if it were your comments would not be welcomed." Draco seethed coming to stand behind me

"Of course sir." The healer said, bowing his head "I am sorry, mam."

"Teddy, the boy." I said, looking down at Teddy who was still wheezing in my arms "He's been ill. But he woke up, wheezing and shaking."

"Right." Zimma said, walking towards me. "Lets have a look. Do you mind?" I passed him Teddy, and he held him as he did his examination. I watched on, tears in my eyes as I watched the healer, drag his wand over Teddy, muttering under his breathe.

"I feel like a bloody father." Draco muttered, coming to sit behind me. I moved back, resting my back against his side.

"They amount of times that boy has nearly given me a Gray hair." I laughed, still starring straight ahead, and still having tears in my eyes.

"Even with Gray hair you would be fine as hell." Blaise said, coming to sit on my other side, lifting my feet so they could be on his lap. I laughed

"Glad to have you back." Draco said with a nod, before resting his head against mine again.

"So whats the verdict?" George asked, when the healer straightened back up

"He will be perfectly fine with some rest and a potion." 

"But what was wrong with him?" Blaise asked, as the healer passed Teddy to me

"He had a slight muggle cold, this mixed with his wizard blood and the slight traces of Werewolf blood I found in him, made it react badly, thus causing they extreme symptoms." 

"But he will be fine?"

"Yes, he will be perfectly healthy in a week or so, as long as he takes the potions I provide every four hours. Do you want me to look over your leg before I go to get the potion?"

"Please." George answered for me, coming to take a restless Teddy from me.

"Were are you going?" I asked Blaise as he lifted my legs of off him and went to leave the room

"There is something I need to do." He left.

"Draco?" I questioned, as the healer started taking of my bandages

"Don't worry about it." He ordered

"Someone did some serious damage to you." Zimma said.

"We know that." Draco snapped "But can you heal it?" Healer Zimme, moved my leg a bit, examining it with his eyes and wand before turning to me

"Yes I can heal it, but it is seriously infected."

"So?"

"The infection needs to be dealt with before the actual cut can be healed."

"Meaning?" This time it was me who snapped

"That I will have to wait a few days, and you will have to take some potions before I can heal it."

"Right." I nodded

"I will go and get the potions." Zimma said, excusing himself.

"Why is the house empty?" I asked Draco, smiling as I looked at George, who was starting to fall asleep with George also dozing in his arms.

"Potter is probably at a meeting with his father, and no one else really lives here, apart from me and Blaise." 

"You live here? Why not at home?"

"My father." He replied simply.

"Will we stay here?" I asked quietly

"Yes. I doubt Potter will let you go now that we have you here."

"What if I just left? What if I just got up and left."

"Then we would hunt you down again, my dear." I froze in Draco's arms upon hearing that voice behind me,

"My lord." Draco said, his body going stiff for a moment before I felt him try and move me so he could get up

"No, stay their Draco." He moved further into the room, so I could see him. Voldermort. He hadn't changed since I last meet him...but they air around him did feel less hostile as he walked to stand directly in front of me.

"Miss Granger. How are you? Apart from they obvious?" He asked, gesturing to my leg. I shivered as his snake like face looked at me full on. How was Harry related to this? I questioned myself, before answering him

"Tired. Hungry. Dirty." I answered honestly, an icy edge to my voice

"Then why has Draco not showed you to your rooms?"

"We are waiting for the healer to return." Draco replied,

"You had your leg checker already?"

"Teddy was ill." I answered, gesturing to the sleeping baby and Weasley. Voldermort smiled at the sight. I shivered.

"And has my son been told of your arrival?" He asked, taking a seat opposite me in a wooden high back chair.

"Blaise has just gone to inform him." Draco replied. I knew it. Of course he did. And I though that he was on my side.

"I have the- My lord." Healer Zimma said, as he entered the room, instantly bowing as he saw his master.

"Healer Zimma, continue." Voldermort said. Zimma nodded

"You must take these every day after food." Zimma said, handing me five different coloured potions

"In any order?"

"No. But remember them, every day. Now, the boy must take this very four hours. I will come back in three days to check on you both, but if his symptoms do not get better, or your leg gets worse, please contact me straight away. Oh, and I suggest not bandaging your leg up. Now, I must return to my job." He bowed out, leaving us with the potions.

"How did you injure your leg?" Voldermort asked me. He was actually being quite civil to me, and that fact through me of.

"We were attacked." Draco answered for me "If you excuse me My lord, I will take George and Teddy to their rooms. Hermione-"

"Will be perfectly fine here with me until you return." Voldermort reassured. I did not feel reassured in the slightest. Draco nodded and woke George, who didn't eve look around before he followed Draco out the room.

"My son talks of you a lot."

"Oh?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat slightly

"Only ever good things. He is in love with you." I couldn't help myself, I snorted at the comment "You do not believe it?"

"He abandoned me for months." I answered simply

"He always regretted that."

"Regrets are regrets for a reason."

"That they are my dear." We sat in silence, as Voldermort looked at me, like he was trying to work me out. I looked around the room. It was a large room, with portrait hanging on the white walls, and a drinks cabinet on they opposite side of the room to me. Chairs were the main feature in this room, and I could imagine this room as the room you went to for some drinks before food. "I trust that you have been told of our...reforms?" Voldermort asked,

"That you are no longer killing muggle borns?" Voldermort nodded "Yes. Draco and Blaise have told me. I cant say that I am happy that you are throwing us on an island, but it is better then death."

"The ones that are on they island, are perfectly happy. They have homes, food, water, everything they could need." I rolled my eyes at him, laughing at his ridicules idea that that was all people needed.

"Hermione?" Draco asked from the doorway "You ready to go to your room?" I went to stand up, having to grab onto the back of the lounge I was sitting on as my legs nearly gave out under me

"Do you need a hand my dear?" Voldermort asked, standing and taking my arm without waiting for my response. His skin was cold and slick under my bare arm, and I instantly shied away from him

"I can take her." Draco said, taking a step forward

"No, you lead, I will help Hermione here." Draco nodded and turned, leading the way out the room "After all, if my son has his way, which I'm sure he will, we will be family soon." I nearly gagged.

The house was extremely white, the walls, the ceiling, the floor everything was white and pristine. How I ever thought this felt like home made me sure that I was turning into a complete idiot. I mean it was so big and impersonal and it just felt...right. Beside me Voldermort laughed, and I pulled my walls up, instantly remembering that Harry had got his skills from somewhere.

"Right or left?" I asked once we reached the top of he stairs, hating the fact that I was having to rely on the worlds vilest men to help me up a flight of sodding stairs.

"Right." Voldermort answered

"I was going to go left." Draco supplied, looking down the corridor to our left

"I think my son has the third room on the left set up for her return."

"very well." Draco said, looking down. The silence returned as we turned right, walking past two pairs of doubled doors, before stopping in front of the third one. Draco pushed the doors open, and lead me into the room.

It was perfect. Book shelves covered the whole right wall of the room, books lining them. Opposite that was a queen sized four poster bed with red and gold hangings. A small desk sat in front of the window seat, looking out over the grounds. The carpet was white, and soft as it soaked up by shoe covered feet. "That door there is your wardrobe." Draco told me, pointing the door to the left of my bed "And that one your bathroom." He pointed to the one of the right. "Do you want a bath run?" I nodded, still staring at the books.

"Shall we go and look?" Voldermort asked, letting me lean on him as he helped me to the book shelves. My fingers drifted along the pristine spines of the book, enjoying the feeling on them. "Harry said you were a book-worm. Well, his exact words were that you were 'his little bookworm'"

"I'm not his." I hissed, he didn't reply

"Your baths been run." Draco informed me, coming over to take me from Voldermort.

Once we had walked into the bathroom I let out a long breaths "Sorry." Draco muttered, pulling me to him for a hug

"Its fine." I sighed, before pulling back from Draco.

"Right. I'll leave you to bath in peace." Draco said, leaving me and closing the door behind him.

The bathroom was the perfect size, the bath big enough for me and probably one other person. I smiled as stripped, happy to be out of my grotty clothes, as I practically crawled up the marble steps into the bath.

The bath was heaven, the pure white bubbles tickling my chin as I sank deeper, only hissing slightly as the water invaded my cut. But the slight pain was gone quickly, as I sunk deeper into the water. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and I defiantly hadn't felt this clean.

With a deep sigh of contentment I closed my eyes.

"Hermione? Can I come on!" I jolted awake at the sound of the knocking on the door, and sat up, disorientated as to where I was for a moment. Once I had my bearings I sank back into the still warm water, that still had bubbles on

"Must be a spell." I mumbled to myself, before making sure I was covered and calling Draco in

"I have a glass of elfs blood for you."

"Thank you!" I smiled, reaching my hand out for it.

"Mind if I come in?" Blaise asked from the door way, he walked in without waiting for my answer.

"So, you went to find Harry?" I asked, taking a sip of the drink. "Merlin, this is amazing!" I said, as the cold liquid made its way down my throat.

"Good. You deserve it." Draco said, taking a seat on they edge of my bath

"yeah, I went to find Harry. He was in a meeting. Didn't say when he was going to be back." I laughed at this.

"Don't worry about him. He loves you."

"Got a funny way of proving it."

"He does. But were not going to talk about that all know."

"Good, I was starting to feel like a girl with they amount of emotional talks we've all had." Blaise said, sitting on the toilet.

"Well, what did you interrupt my bath for then?"

"You've been in here for over an hour, we didnt know you were still in it." 

"I feel asleep." I muttered, embarrassed. They both laughed at me, and I took another sip of the drink to hide my embarrassment. "So, why did you interrupt my bath?" I asked once their laughter had finished.

"Its weird not being around you all the time." Blaise said, looking at his hands

"What's going to be weirder is sleeping without you two." I admitted

"I have to agree." Draco said "George has Teddy curled up beside him on the bed."

"They both sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a good idea. They idea of being able to sleep in a prober bed, with a mattress sounds really really good idea."

"We'll let you get out then." Blaise said, dragging Draco out of the room to let me get out of the bath, and wrap a towel around me. It seemed strange to me, I had just had a full conversation with two boys I used to hate, while I was in the bath no less. And it felt normal to me. I was getting to comfortable around the boys. I had to remember that no matter how nice they were to me, or how much I really liked them they were not my friends. They were Harry's henchmen.

I stepped out of the bathroom, the steam floating out around my feet "You two still here?" I asked, as I walked around the bed, my hands in my arms "You got the bag?" I questioned Draco. I had given it to him to look after, while my leg heeled.

"Yeah, but I've unpacked everything. You should have some clothes in the wardrobe." I nodded at him, and wandered into my wardrobe.

Now, I had never been the sort of girl to worry about hair and clothes and make up, I would much rather spend my time reading then worrying about the latest fashions. But eve I could appreciate a gorgeous closet, stacked to the roof with the finest clothes a witch could get hold of. The wardrobe was a bit bigger then my wardrobe, with a comfy looking sofa in the middle that was in the shape of an 's'. The floor was the same shag pile as my room. The walls were lines with clothes, the clothes organized by style and then colour. Even I could appreciate it.

My fingers danced over the silky clothes as I walked along, trying to find the part for nightclothes. When I did find it, I took a deep breathe. I would never, ever wear these. Even for bed clothes they were...promiscuous, The material was silky, and holding it up to myself I could see how short it was against my body.

With a sigh, I picked up the most conservative piece. A white night gown, with a dipping 'v' neck that fell way to high on my thigh for me to feel in the slightest comfy.

"I feel like a slut." I announced as I walked out the wardrobe. They were both lounging on the bed, smirking as I grew closure

"Well you look fine." Blaise commented. I laughed and stood next to him

"You going to move over?" I asked, eyeing him

"Nope. In the middle you get." He said, moving his legs so that I could climb in. I did as I was told, and climbed under the covers

"So comfy." I moaned, as I melted into the mattress.

"That it is. Now sleep." Blaise said, rubbing my back

"Night."

"Night." Draco said, kissing my fore head

"Night, sorella."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke with a happy sigh. I had not felt this well rested in a long time, and the feel of the warm bed still wrapped around me, made me even happier as I rolled onto my side, hugging the pillow to my front.

Someone's fingers, pushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my hair. "Mourning, Hermione." I froze at that voice, my whole body tensing with those two words as the one man I did not want to see woke me up. "Sleep well?" He asked, as if he hadn't abandoned me in the middle of no where. I didn't respond, apart from sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed "I've missed you." Harry said. I felt the bed shift behind me as he climbed to sit behind me, his legs coming either side of mine. His hands raped around my waist, pulling me back into him. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" He asked, placing light kisses on my neck.

"Why?" I whispered

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, this time a but louder

"Hermione." Harry sighed as I ripped my way out of his arms

"NO! I want answers! Why did you leave me? In the middle of no where, with hardly any food, no money and no Idea where I was. You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised you wouldn't make any decisions without me. And you left. In the middle of the night like a criminal! You left!" I screamed, wiping around to face him "Why?"

"I had to. I didn't want to. But I had to. To protect you. They would have killed you on sight if I had brought you with me. I had to protect you."

"Protect me?" I spat at him "Protecting me would have been at least telling me where you are! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? I left the burrow for _you_! And you left me? For what?"

"So we could have a life!"

"But what bout Teddy? Do you know how much you missed? How much he missed you?"

"Hermione, please." Harry begged. I stared at him, waiting for him to finish "I know I shouldnt have done it. But I had to, don't you see that I had to protect you? Protect Teddy? From my own _father!_ But now you're here. And we can put it behind us, and move on. Us. Like it will always be."

"_Us _ended the moment you left." I hissed, hating the words coming out of my head, but knowing that I had to say them. He had to know that no matter what I felt about him, he could not mess me about.

"No. I will not allow that." Harry hissed at me, taking a step towards me.

"You do not get a choice. I am not one of your followers that you can order about Harry."

"I know you are not. But that does not mean that you can make a decision like that."

"I WHAT!" I screamed at him

"You heard me perfectly well Hermione." Harry's voice became dangerously low and I felt the air around me shift as he took a step towards me. I took a deep breathe, not wanting to make Harry angry

"Harry please. I've had a stressful few months. I need food, and more sleep, and my leg is killing me. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I practically begged.

"No. We talk about this now." Harry ordered, taking another step to me, walking until he was right in front of me. "Hermione. I know what I did was wrong. But I love you. And I was doing it to protect you. I know you do not agree with this, but it is the truth. But my love is they only thing that is keeping you safe. Whether you like it or not, we are not over." During Harry's speech I had looked up into Harry's eyes, my breathe catching as I realised that his eyes turned red as he grew more angry. He grabbed my arms, and bent so we were eye level "Okay?" He asked, his vice harsh.

If you had asked me even half an hour later why I had done this, I would not have been able to answer you. Hell, ten minutes later and I would tell you that I had lost my mind. But I agreed with him, my eyes never leaving his. "Good." he breathed, dragging me into his arms.

I sagged into him, to tired to fight against him, my head still reeling from my easy agreement. I was never a push over, I always fought my corner for as long as necessary. I was Hermione Granger, I was never wrong. But this...this was new. I had simply given up. My whole body...heck even my unyielding mind was screaming at me to just let Harry take care of me, to not fight against him. Yeah I was angry at him, but I was so tired I had forgot all that he had done to me.

No. This was not me. I wouldn't do this. "Harry," I mumbled. Taking a step back, Harry's arms stayed around my waist "I know what you're saying." Merlin, even my voice sounded weak "And in public, I will not fight against it. I know what I have to do to keep the people I love safe. But, for now atleast, I can not love you like I used to." 

"Why?"

"You left me Harry. No matter what the reasons you still did it. And it hurt me, hell it broke me."

"So, you'll be with me in public but not in real life?" Harry hissed, his voice scaring me, I nodded. "You better be a bloody good actress then." He hissed, before turning and leaving.

"Hermione?" I opened my eyes as a heavy weight was placed on my chest "You awake?" George asked. I looked down as teddy bounced on my chest

"I am now." I laughed, sitting up and pulling Teddy up with me. He giggled as I raised his top and blew a raspberry on his chest, his giggling increased. I eventually pulled back, smiling down at him as he wriggled around on my bed.

"Have you seen Harry?" George asked gently

"Yes. You?"

"Yes. You Okay?"

"I'll survive." That was all that was said on the matter. "had a good sleep?"

"Merlin yes. These beds are amazing." George said, flopping back onto my bed "You had a bath?"

"First thing I did. I swear the water was black when I got out." George laughed as I pulled Teddy into my arms "But you didn't bathe him?"

"He fell asleep and wouldn't wake." I laughed

"Give me a hand to the bathroom, and I'll do it now." George nodded and helped me of the bed and into the bathroom, where he ran the bath, while I striped a struggling Teddy.

"Where's Draco and Blaise?" George asked, lifting Teddy into the water as I sat on the steps

"Dont know. I feel asleep with them last night, but woke up with Harry."

"Wierd boy." George muttered, shaking his head as Teddy played with the bubbles

"Ermie?" He asked, holding some bubbles in his small hands

"Bubbles, Teddy. Bubbles." I said, slowly for him to understand, before blowing them lightly towards him.

"ubles." he tried, clapping his hands

"bubbles." I laughed, putting my hands in the water, and splashing some water at him.

"Ubbles!" He squealed, reaching for more

"Ubbles it is." I laughed, enjoying the natural innocence that surrounded us. For another ten minutes we laughed together in my bathroom, Teddy providing our entertainment for us.

"Out you get, mister." George said, lifting a wet Teddy out of the water, I was waiting for him with a towel, which I instantly wrapped around him, holding him tight to me as George passed him to me.

"What's the time?" I questioned George as we walked out my room "And where's his room?"

"I'd say around fivish, and Teddy's the door opposite yours."

"Where's your room then?"

"Left when you get to the stairs."

"Why you all the way down their?"

"Draco showed me to it last night." George shrugged, as we entered Teddy's room.

Teddy's room was every boys dream. It was blue with quidditch players flying around the walls, and filled to the brim with every toy he could possible want. To the side of the room was a bed with a cut out of a broomstick around the edge.

He didn't have a closest, he just had a set of draws, which I grabbed some clothes out of for him

Getting the clothes onto Teddy was a completely different story, he turned and twisted out of my grip, desperate to stay out of them. George was no help either, laughing at my attempts to dress him and encouraging Teddy to move.

When I eventually got him dress I let him go, watching with a smile as he started playing with some of his toys, George playing right along with him. With a sigh I wandered into my room, grabbing a book and going to sit in Teddy's room with the boys.

"So, this is where your hiding?" Blaise said, wandering into the room, about half an hour later. I looked over at him, closing the book I was reading. Blaise came and sat next to me on Teddy's bed. Teddy and George were still playing together.

"Whats up?"

"Just though id come and see you. Draco's in some meeting." He shrugged "you upset Potter."

"How'd you know?"

"The house has been shaking since he walked out your room earlier. Didn't take much to work out."

"Yeah well, he shouldn't be so...so..."

"Like he has to be to keep you safe and keep his father happy at the same time?" I glared at him "As much as you might hate it, you know its the truth." 

"Your really no help." I muttered, standing up and walking out the room, Blaise following behind me.

"Hermione, I know that it's not what you want to hear, and I know that you're upset with him, and you have every right to be. But he does what he has to do to keep you safe." I placed the book back on the shelf, turning to face Blaise with my hands on my hips "You just have to give him a chance sorella."

"I dont have to do anything."

"Then do it for Teddy, for his safety." Before I could reply, Theodore Nott appeared at the door.

"Granger, Blaise. Long time no see."

"Bastard." I muttered, my anger at Blaise turning into anger at Nott in that single second.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, leaving in the middle of a forest, no food, no water. We've been peachy. You?" I asked back, sarcasm practically dripping off of my words.

"look, I know your mad at me, but Blaise, man you understand."

"No, Theo. I dont. Nor does Draco." Blaise said with a shake of his head

"I couldnt let her pollute us!"

"What?" I asked confused, looking between the two.

"You going to tell her?" Blaise asked, staring at his best mate. Theo just stood their "Guess I will then. He didn't tell Potter we had found you."

"He...dint tell him?" I asked, slumping back against the shelf's of books behind me slightly. "Why?" I asked, my gaze flickering between Nott and Blaise

"I had to protect him, and what we all believe in." Nott said, after a dark look at Blaise

"I dont understand." I admitted

"You are a mudblood." Nott spat, stepping into the room "Potter was in love with you, and because of that we were having to change all that we believed and fought for because of Potter and his bloody love. So if I told Potter that we were unsuccessful to find you-"

"Tell her exactly what you told Potter." Blaise spat. Nott laughed, a manic laugh that sent chills down my spine

"I told Potter that you had managed to over through us all, and had killed Malfoy and Zibini, and then run. Leaving no traces, apart from me as I had managed to run."

"Thats...Horrid!" I cried, standing straighter, "You dispicable...Raving LUNATIC!" I Screamed, charging at Nott. The attack, especially without a wand, must have shocked Nott so much that he didn't defend himself. Instead letting me barrel into him and taking us both to the ground. I sat on his chest, hitting every piece of him that I could reach, shouting random words that made hardly any sense in my anger.

"Hermione...Hermione calm." Blaise said, dragging me of off Notts bleeding form

"You are the lunatic, you estranged mudblood." Nott said, rising to his feet before running from me.

"Let me go!" I screamed at Blaise

"Calm down." Blaise said, backing into the room, and shutting the door with his foot

"NO! Blaise, he lied!" I screamed, kicking and struggling in Blaise's grip.

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Blaise said, pining me onto the bed

"NO!" I screamed, still struggling

"What is going on in here!"

"She just found out that Nott never told Potter."

"So that's why Nott was all cut up." Draco said as he came towards us. I was still struggling under Blaise's grip, as Draco came into view on they other side, coming to rest over me so that he could look me straight in they eye "Hermione Granger, you will listen to me." He ordered "I know what Nott did was wrong, and as soon as Potter finds out he will pay for this mistake. But now you need to think. About Harry. You know why he was not with you for those months now, now you need to choice what to do with this information." 

"Beat up Nott?" I hissed, although my struggling had stopped

"Apart from that. Now promise me you will stop struggling?" Blaise asked, as he gripped my wrists

"I promise." I muttered, closing my eyes. Blaise let me go, his weight shifting on the bed so it was besides me.

After a few minutes of silence Draco asked "Have you decided what to do yet?"

"I should probably speak to Harry." I muttered, sitting up

"That would be a wise decision." Blaise sad, with a smile

"What did he want?" I asked, turning to Draco, he raised a questioning eye brow "Harry? What did he want?"

"To talk." 

"About?"

"You." 

"ME?"

"He came in when we were sleeping." Blaise admitted, looking down

"So?" Draco laughed

"He wasn't exactly happy to see the girl he loves in they arms of other men." I nodded, understanding hitting me

"But you'll come back tonight right? I'm not ready to sleep alone." I admitted, feeling my blush rise

"For as long as you need us." Blaise said, before getting up "I'm going to go check on George and Teddy."

"We'll see you at dinner." Draco said before Blaise disappeared out my room. "Are you Okay?" Draco asked, turning me towards him

"Been better, but I'm holding up." I admitted, straightening my leg out in front of me.

"Does it still hurt?"

"yes." I replied "But the potions should help." Draco nodded, eyeing my leg

"Looks painful." He commented "But you should really be getting up."

"Why? The days almost over."

"Dinner?" Draco asked me

"Cant I have it delivered to the room?" I asked, burying myself down into the bed

"Nope. You need to get up and get dressed."

"What if I skip?" I asked, pulling the cover up to my chin

"Then you will go hungry until tomorrow." As if it was trying to betray me, my stomach made an extremely loud noise, alerting everyone to the fact that I was actually very hungry. "Which I doubt you would be able to." Draco laughed, pulling the cover away from my grip

"COLD!" I moaned curling into a ball "DRACO!"

"If you got up and dressed you wouldn't be cold."

"But I'm not getting up." I felt his hands wrap around my ankle, before I was moving down the bed, Draco pulling me as I tried to grab onto something to keep me on the bed.

"NO!" I Screamed, as I felt the bed disappear from under me, and the ground make a very abrupt first meeting with my chest "ow." I moaned quietly, pulling myself out of Draco's grip and pushing myself up. Draco was bent over in half with laughter as I went to the bathroom, muttering under my breathe at him.

"Do you wont me to choice you some clothes?" Draco asked,

"Something comfy." I replied in way of a yes, before closing the door behind me.

"I thought I said _comfy_!" I practically screeched at Draco as I wandered back into my bedroom

"That is." Draco replied, his eyebrows coming together in confusion

"You and I obviously have very different perceptions of comfy." I told him, holding up the dress he had got out for me. It was a short black dress with a scoop neck...that scooped very low and a pair of black heels. "You try and walk around in them all night and be comfy, as well as making sure that you don't show everyone your breakfast."

"While dinner starts in five minutes, so hurry up." Draco ordered, stepping out the room as I got changed. Chucking my hair into a pony tail I didn't bother with make up of making sure that my hair looked decent, instead I followed Draco out the room, meeting up with George and Teddy before starting to head down to the dining hall.

"Hermi." Teddy said, reaching his hands out to me, clenching his hands into fists before UN-clenching them and repeating it before I took him from George.

"And hows my little man?" I questioned, bumping him on my hip as he clenched my dress in his hands.

"'oys!" He cried happily

"Toys?" I asked laughing at him as we reached the stair case. I grabbed the banister, making sure to concentrate on where I was going before I fell arse over tit.

"Well, its food time now." I told him, reaching the bottom of the stairs

"'ood?" He asked, his hair turning green

"Food." I corrected him, following Draco into the room on our left.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guys, I am sorry to say that I am going to abandon this story :( I'm putting it up for adoption, so if your interested mail me. But yeah, I'm done. I have a stupidly busy life recently and have lost the string of this story. I tried writing a chapter and it took me about a week to get something decent, and I still wasn't pleased with it.**

**So, sorry again guys. Just know I love you all, and I will be writing other stories on here soon.**

**Love to you all xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all,

Just a note to say this story has been adopted by Reimare and they have alredy put a few chapters up. So if you haven't found it yet, head on over there and check it out, and of course drop them a review.

Love to you all XD


End file.
